Tangled Red Strings
by Pandachan2010
Summary: The sequel to "Journey to the East". There is no such thing as an accident. Every meeting, every decision, and every moment has a designed purpose. No matter the place, time, or circumstance, two people connected by a red thread are destined for each other. The magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. Even still, the most improbable of knots only unraveled with a cut.
1. Chapter 1

**When I said at the end of the month... I seriously meant it. Lol. Anyways, here it is. The first chapter to the sequel. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Elsa, no… No, wait! Elsa, Please… Please! You can't live like this." With her heels clicking against the soles of her feet and the helm of her dress crumpling inside her closed fists, Princess Anna hastily chased after her sister down the castle halls. Desperately Anna attempted to stop Elsa with an outreach hand. Slipping out of her grasp, she only managed to snatch the glove off her sister's right hand just before Elsa entered her private study. Then a startled Princess Anna reactively flinched back when her sister suddenly spun around to face her.

Arms crossed as the queen blankly stared at her and sternly demanded, "Give me my glove back." Through Elsa's regal façade, Anna sensed a weariness behind her tone and glance. No doubt the council meeting, lasting for most of the day, tired and frustrated the queen. Although normally she would leave her sister to quietly retire into her study until dinner, the princess refused to budge this time.

Determined to address the matter, Anna shook her head in defiance and pressed on, "Not until you promise that you will not go through with this. I mean… this is just ridiculous! They have no right to force this decision upon you. This is a private and personal topic, one they should not be meddling with. Besides, you are the queen. You should be telling them what to do, not the other way around. I certainly am not going to stand by and let them push us around. Sometimes I wonder why we even have a council in the first place. It's not like we are going nuts with power… Well, expect that one time… But it's a different kind of power than what I'm talking. Also, that was not your fault, Elsa. I had no idea about your ice powers… No one did really, and you were just trying to protect everyone… Wait, I'm getting off track. My point is…"

Anna trailed off in her rant when she noticed Elsa hunched forward and curled up tightly with her arms wrapped around herself. A sprinkle of snow dusted the queen's dress and carpeted stone floor. Her expression melting soft, she gently reached out and slowly uncoiled Elsa's arms. Next, the princess clasped their hands together and gave them a reassuring squeeze. When Elsa returned her gesture in kind with a small smile, Anna slumped her shoulder in relief, releasing some nervous tension she never realized she was holding.

Then she observed Elsa's grin gradually disappear as the queen begrudgingly admitted, "But they have a point, Anna. While I understand that you and the council do not particularly see eye to eye, they just want to ensure the kingdom's longevity and prospering state. So I seriously need to address their concern… Even if it means doing something I may not particularly find agreeable…"

Upon hearing that, the princess opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa immediately interjected, "…it is my duty, as queen, to act out in the kingdom's best interest. So I will heed their advice, and open myself up for courtship to choose a favorable matchup that will work towards Arendelle's benefit."

Princess Anna rolled her eyes in response, "Oh, please… That is just another pitiful excuse for the council to exert their control over us... And no one tells me what to do! Like I need their approval for my engagement. So what if Kristoff is not from a royal bloodline?! He is more of noble character than most princes and kings combined?! I will never find a fellow who's sensitive and sweet like him... Really, you should save yourself the hassle of combing through a crowd of suitors. Bet most of them will turn out to be jerks with their eyes only on the crown like Hans. Besides, you and I both know that you already have someone in mind. Unless…" The princess paused.

With a simply turn of her head, Elsa's faraway stare pierced dread deep within her heart. Though Anna wished not to voice out her thoughts, her sinking suspicion strongly compelled her to inquire, "Have you given up on him? It feels wrong to go on like he never existed. After all, he left for the sake of securing a future with you… Risking everything just for you. What will happen when he returns to find you married to someone else?"

Dreadfully Anna watched Elsa, as her sister relinquished herself from their hold, paced back and forth with a flurry of snow following her. While nervously clasping her hands together, Queen Elsa grimly professed, "Don't you mean IF he returns?! It has been over a year since his ship sailed off from our docks, and five months since we last received any word of him… I do not want to give up, but I also cannot wait here forever… always wondering what if I convinced him to stay or if I left with him… always worrying about what crazy venture and trouble he is getting into… always regretting and wishing things turned out differently…"

Placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, Anna smiled encouraging, "Do not lose hope yet. We have sent scouts, and even asked allies for help. Whatever Prince Ali is up to, I am sure we will hear about it soon… Who knows! Maybe he is on his way back right now. Probably too eager to return and forgot to write… Or he wants to surprise you and will show up any day now… Please, Elsa… It hurts me to see you so distraught. Have a little faith. I truly believe that you two are destined for each other… as if you and Ali are bound together by an invisible thread."

Even with her words of encouragement, a forlorn gaze graced her sister's face as Elsa shook her head and firmly declared, "No, I just can't! The past is in the past. And I need to move on. That is something I am sure he will understand. I believe he wants me to be happy no matter what… even if it means that happiness is with someone else." Despite these words, Anna noticed a flicker of uncertainty in her sister's facial expression as the queen once again instinctively withdrew her arms against herself.

Then Elsa melancholy sighed, "While, I appreciate your concern, Anna, I have made up my mind about this. I will not be a young maiden forever. No doubt the entire kingdom will be eager to have a royal heir as soon as possible. Also…" The queen hesitated for a moment before continuing, "…I consented to this as part of my negotiations with the council to secure your engagement to Kristoff."

Anna realized she must have appeared steaming mad when Elsa hurriedly explained, "Look, Anna. They just want to ensure our kingdom's political stronghold. So it was either this or I marry you off. And there is no way I am sending you away to wed some prince or duke for the sake of strengthening ties. This pretty much left me with no choice. Besides, it isn't all bad. I still have the final say as to who I marry… And at the very least, you can be with the man you love."

Suddenly Anna felt a pair of hands gently cup her cheeks. Glancing up, she discovered Elsa's cerulean eyes staring intently at her before her sister swooped in and trapped her in a hug as she softly whispered, "Most importantly, you can stay here, in Arendelle. I may have lost Ali, but I am not losing you, too. You are my sister… the only family I have left… I will do everything in my power to protect you and make sure that you are happy." Touched by her sister's words, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa.

While locked in a tight hold, the princess muttered out, "It's not fair, Elsa. You also deserve to be happy with the one you love. There has to be a way! There has to be a way for you… for both of us to have what we want… to have our happy ending…" Then an idea popped in Anna's head as her eyes widened in realization.

"The Trolls! Elsa, the rock trolls… maybe Grand Pabbie can track Prince Ali with some kind of magic or spell. I do not know why we did not think of this sooner…" Quickly Anna entangled herself from their embrace and beamed at her sister. Feeling incredibly enthusiastic and immensely hopeful, the princess exclaimed, "Kristoff and I will head up the mountains to ask for their help. I am sure, with the troll's aid, we will find Ali in no time. Do not worry, Elsa. We will be back soon with good news." Before she gave Elsa a chance to reply, Anna bolted off down the hall, slid down the winding banister, and sprinted towards the castle stables in search of Kristoff.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The grandfather clock in her study counted the night away. Exhausted Elsa reviewed the draft before letting out a frustrated sigh and tossing the document aside. Writing the invitation to her birthday ball in July, when she will undoubtedly need to formally announce her availability for courtship, proved taxing, especially when her heart was not committed to it. Normally she spent her evenings enjoying a nice cup of tea with Anna, sometimes alongside Kristoff and Olaf, in the parlor. But this time, Anna and Kristoff excused themselves and headed to bed after dinner in order to prepare for their trek up the mountains early tomorrow morning.

Thankfully, Kristoff sensibly convinced an overly exuberant Anna to wait until tomorrow rather than tonight to travel, or else risk fending off wolves again. Upon hearing that, Elsa nearly panicked, but then calmed down when she realized that Kristoff will surely protect and care for Anna no matter what happens. Even though she understood her sister's insistence to consult the trolls as soon as possible stemmed from Anna's concern for her, Elsa still wished they had time for their tea party. Every evening after dinner, she looked forward to their time together as a welcomed reprieve from a tiring day of work. Their nightly gathering in the parlor had become a sacred tradition ever since…

Her thoughts drifted off. Without fail, her mind always wandered towards a certain Persian prince. It was not difficult considering almost everything around reminded her of the prince in some way – from the beautiful Japanese tea set he sent last July for her birthday to the sleeping baby lynx Freya nuzzled on her bed every night. While they caused the corners of her lips to lift into a small smile, a painful ache always accompanied these delightful moments of reminiscences. Though she often positioned an outwardly strong front, she reluctantly acknowledged how much she missed Prince Ali terribly and fretted over his unknown whereabouts constantly.

As she opened a tiny drawer, Elsa carefully removed a bundle of letters and gently placed them on top of her mahogany desk. The sight of these letters once filled her with wonderful anticipation. Countless times she leafed through and read about the Persian prince's miscellaneous adventures and profound discoveries. Then her hand pulled out Ali's final written correspondent back in November. She began rereading its contents in hopes of finding a clue she may have failed to notice the last few times.

_My Dearest Elsa,_

_As I am writing to you, I am spending my last night in Japan. By the time you receive this, I expect to have successfully crossed the ice bridge connecting Russia to the New World. Though exploring my motherland and Japanese heritage proved exciting, I have learned all I can here, and now wish to seek new lands for more information. Like I mentioned before, my discoveries here have only proved that a shared philosophy of the five elements governing the forces controlling our world existed across several ancient civilizations. But I have yet to find any historical proof of element users, like us, existing as Grand Pabbie seems to strongly suggest. At this point, I have no clue what sort of past he was alluding to. _

_Still I am not giving up hope. If learning about the past is the key to stopping Damien and protecting our future, then I am sure I will uncover the truth in the New World. Much of this part of the world is shrouded with mystery, and thus perhaps the answers I have been seeking are waiting for me there. When I learn anything of significance, I will write to you as soon as possible – well as fast as Felix can fly to reach you. The poor fellow has been incredible, delivering our letters across such unbelievable distances in a speedy manner. _

_Anyways, how have things been with you since you last wrote to me? As for me, I miss you fiercely and wish nothing more than to return where my heart longs to be. I pray that time will come soon. So until the moment we finally meet each other face to face, I will hold and cherish this image of you in my mind. Take care, my love. I hope all is well._

_ Love Always,  
__Ali_

_P.S. Send my regards to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and the others in Arendelle._

A melancholy sigh escaped from Elsa's lips as she neatly folded the letter before returning it inside her desk drawer with the others. When her hand reached in, something rough grazed her fingers. Grabbing hold of the object, Elsa produced an exquisite gold-chain necklace with a large ruby. The letter had not been Felix's final delivery. No doubt, the prince intended to give the ruby necklace to her as a Christmas present. But no letter accompanied it to confirm the assumption. This, among other abnormalities that night, alarmed Elsa and caused her to begin her fruitless search for Prince Ali. Closing her eyes, Elsa allowed the memory of that fateful night late December wash over her.

The night started normally enough with Elsa and Anna enjoying each other's company while they sipped their teas and nibbled on various pastries in the castle parlor. Then an eerie scratching noise abruptly interrupted their tea party. Both sisters cringed before glancing towards the source of the sound. Outside the window, they spotted Felix madly flapping his wings and persistently clawing at the windowpane. Instantly Elsa's expression brightened and a wide grin etched across her face as she glided towards the window to let the falcon in.

"Hold on, little guy." When Elsa opened the window, Felix rushed in and fluttered around the room in panic. Trying to pacify the falcon, she and Anna chased after and called out his name. After a while, Elsa noticed how Felix seemed disorientated with a tendency to veer left midflight. Then a sharp whistle pierced her ears. At the corner of eyes, Elsa observed Anna whistle and motion for the falcon to come over. This caught Felix's attention. Awkwardly the impaired falcon attempted to locate the sound, and soon crashed down to land on the coffee table in front of them.

Shaken by the gruesome sight before her, Elsa wordlessly plopped down on the sofa. Faintly she heard Anna gasped as her sister sat down next to her. They watched in horrid fascination as Felix pushed off from his left side and struggled to right himself on his feet. From his head down to his claws, the falcon's right half appeared burnt black in contrast to the beautiful chestnut-colored feathers on the left half of his body. Upon closer inspection, Elsa noticed his right eye sealed shut, which explained his odd flight pattern. Then she observed Felix rotate until his left eye fixated on her. Next the falcon repeatedly shrieked and bopped his head up and down as if attempting to communicate with her. This shifted her attention towards the gold chain, half-covered in soot, draped around Felix's neck.

Gently Elsa removed the gold chain off the falcon. Once she accomplished this task, Felix immediately spread his wings wide open and revealed to them the full extent of his physical disfigurement. Caught off guard by his sudden movement, Elsa helplessly witnessed the falcon soar up and dove straight into the roaring fire of the parlor's fireplace. Instantly the fire burst intensely white as a piercing shriek echoed throughout the room and a blinding blaze rocketed up the chimney. Alarmed she quickly blasted an icy gust, putting out the fire and dispersing ash all around. While her left hand covered a cough, Elsa directed another blast with her right hand to clear the air of smoke.

"Elsa, look what I found." She found Anna crouching over the doused fire and picking up a bright tear drop shape ruby nearly filling the palm of her hand. As she bent down next to her sister, Elsa heard Anna whisper while handing the ruby to her, "Felix must have gone to great lengths protecting this. What is so special about the ruby that he would risk his life guarding it?" Elsa shook her head in reply and examined the red jewel. It appeared so ordinary, and the prince never mentioned anything about a ruby in his letters. Quietly Elsa threaded the golden chain through the jewel's attaching metal loop; her mind puzzled by the strange event and its unquestionable connection to Prince Ali.

Then a sudden knock at her door jolted Elsa out of her reveries. "Queen Elsa. This is Captain Bjorg. I have an urgent message for you." Collecting herself for a moment, Elsa then secured the ruby necklace back in her drawer before inviting the captain inside the study. With sharp, brisk steps, Captain Bjorg marched in and stopped in front of her desk as he curtly bowed. "Sorry to disturb you, Majesty. But Paul, the barkeep of The Fiddler's Green, request your immediate presence. It is of vital importance that you visit his tavern tonight."

* * *

Fighting off the chilly spring night breeze of May, Elsa wrapped the cloak around her more tightly. Faintly she heard the clock tower struck and chimed twelve while she quietly followed Captain Bjorg through the kingdom's winding cobble-stoned streets. Though she protested at first, thinking perhaps the matter could wait until tomorrow morning, Elsa changed her mind upon Captain Bjorg's insistence. Finding the captain's behavior strange, her curiosity piqued to discover what exactly both Paul and Bjorg pressed for her to witness in person this instant.

Soon Elsa found herself in front of the dimly lit tavern and its infamous fiddle logo sprawled on the hanging sign with the inscription, "The Fiddler's Green". Passing through the threshold of the tavern's entrance way, Elsa immediately picked on the soft piano sound and a melodic tenor voice. Her eyes gravitated across the few bar tenants, sitting and enjoying the modest entertainment with a beer mug in hand, towards the dark-haired young man caressing the ivory keys and crooning sweet songs on a small make-shift stage. With his back facing her, Elsa failed to gain a clear glimpse of the performer's face until he turned to address the crowd.

"Alright, you drunk bastards. This will be the last song for the night. I am sure that many of you, well… at least of one you, have a special someone waiting for you to return home. And for those of you who don't. Worry not. One day you will find that dear one… to lay down with and rest your weary head." Returning his attention back to the instrument, the young man began playing his final song for the night.

_Yes, I do, I believe  
__That one day I will be where I was  
__Right there, right next to you  
__And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
__The moon, the stars are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin,  
__Where do I begin?  
__No words can explain the way I'm missing you  
__Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
__These tears, they tell their own story_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone  
__But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
__And make sure you're alright?  
__I'll take care of you,  
__And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_I'm reaching out to you  
__Can you hear my call?  
__This hurt that I've been through  
__I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone  
__But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
__And make sure you're alright?  
__I'll take care of you  
__And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
__Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
__And make sure you're alright?  
__I'll take care of you  
__And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Her heart hammered strongly against her chest while she silently observed the singer in utter disbelief. Tremendous hope completely swelled her heart when epiphany slowly donned on her. With every passing second, Elsa grew more and more convinced that the young man, sitting comfortably on the piano bench up on stage, was none other than Prince Ali himself. Besides the scruffy beard covering his chin and outlining his mouth, the Persian prince appeared as she remembered him over a year ago. His jet black hair parted down the middle and reached below his ears. The tiny scar located above his right eyebrow. The gleeful twinkle in his brown eyes. His ever present sly grin.

Unconsciously her body glided closer towards the stage until a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Elsa glanced up to find the barkeep Paul grimly shaking his head. Confused she sternly demanded an explanation for his actions. The bartender merely sighed in response, "Queen Elsa. I am sorry, but I do not think that is a good idea. If you approach him like this… A matter as delicate as this should be handled in private. If you would like, I will lead you into his room upstairs to wait. Let me put him at ease first before you meet face to face… You may find it hard to believe… It took me a long while to realize that it was not all an act myself, but… The prince is not quite himself. For you see, Majesty… That young man up on stage… Has no memory of who he is. No recollection of his past at all, and what happened to him ever since he regained consciousness five months ago."

* * *

**I hope you find it worth the wait. Really wanted to take my time and start off right. With that said, unlike "Journey to the East", expect slower updates. My schedule is a lot more restrictive now (I actually have to budget my free time). Not just that I really want to make this story even better than the last. You may have notice that there are more internal musings. I am really trying to stay within the Third Person Limited narrative, get inside the character's head, and make sure events are only viewed through that character's perspective. Still I will make it my goal to try and update biweekly. Anyway, let me know what you think about the story so far with a review. Until next time :)**

**P.S. The song is "Lay Me Down (Acoustic Version)" by Sam Smith.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I have not updated in so long. Came down with a particularly nasty cold, which left me spending my free time recovering instead of writing. Anyways, I hope you find it worth the wait. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The harsh sun baking his face and lips dry. The coarse feel of the splintered driftwood under the palm of his hand. The salty sea breeze assaulting his nostrils. The rolling waves nudging against his back. The faint shouts of men stirring him awake while they hoisted his body up on deck. The freezing cold water completely drenching and immediately snapping him into consciousness.

At his peripherals, he observed a man carrying a nearly empty wooden bucket dripping drops of water. Suddenly a burly brown-bearded man covered his entire vision. The bearded man, whom he would later call Captain Morgan, donned a red coat with gold-trimmings and a matching tricorne hat. Captain Morgan stared intently at him, "What's your name, boy? And what, in God's mercy, happened to you?"

Slowly he propped himself up. Then, head down in thought, he attempted to desperately recall something. But when nothing resurfaced from within the deep recess of his mind, he instantly clutched his head as throbbing pain pulsed mercilessly. Eyes flickering back and forth as panic burrowed in, he grimly stuttered in reply, "I… I… I don't know. I'm sorry… I can't remember anything. Not my name… or where I came from… Not a god damn thing!" Then a hand on his shoulder shook him out his dark reveries, and he glanced up to discover the captain handing him a flask.

"Here. This should calm your nerves." Graciously accepting the offer, he swigged down a mouth full. Grimacing and coughing when the unknown fluid stung his parched throat, he instantly felt woozy and queasy. So he promptly returned the flask to the captain. Chuckling Captain Morgan slapped him on the back and exclaimed, "Not a fan of rum?! Well, you better get used to it. There is nothing else to drink out here at sea. And quite frankly, I much prefer rum anyways."

Crouching down until at his eye level, the captain then stated, "Listen, boy. I do not know what you plan to do next. But until you have your bearings, you are welcome to stay on my ship and work your fair share like the others." As he nodded his head in gratitude for the captain's offer, he observed Captain Morgan lift the corner of his lips up into a toothy grin before standing up straight. Returning his attention to the wide-eyed curious sailors around them, Captain Morgan shouted, "Alright, you seadogs. Keep an eye out for this greenhorn. It looks like we got ourselves a John Doe."

From then on, he adopted the given namesake out of convenience and tackled various jobs while aboard the merchant ship. Well, more like they pushed the tasks on him. But grateful to the captain and crew for taking him under their wings, he wholeheartedly accepted any kind of work shoved his way. Whenever they needed something done, John was the man. Sure, life at sea proved grueling and gruesome. He nicked his thumb and nearly it sliced off while helping the cook prep in the galley as a particularly nasty wave struck starboard. Another time, a rope chafed the palm of his hands red when attempting to hold the sail steady amidst a tumultuous storm.

Still the freedom and the exhilaration that came with sailing and exploring new lands brought such happiness; he believed himself destined to live the life of an adventurer. Like a dry sponge soaking up water, he reveled in each moment spent at sea. But after four months, even though he enjoyed his time on the merchant ship, John decided to head his separate way from Captain Morgan and the crew. With the wages he saved the last few months, he headed off to learn about his past life. Most importantly, he hoped to encounter the mysterious woman plaguing his sleep every night in person.

Not once had he received a clear glimpse of this woman haunting his dreams. Her image always fragmented and blurred in his mind. Running his fingers through her wispy blonde hair. Piercing blue eyes holding him frozen in place. Luscious rosy lips lifting into a sly grin, constantly taunting and daring him. Shivering uncontrollably and tucking numb fingers under his arms while desperately chasing after her distant silhouette through a terrifying blizzard. His outstretched hand nearly reaching her until…

Abruptly his eyes ricocheted open. For a moment, he stared blankly upwards in a daze from paralyzing shock while his heart thumped madly against his chest and his mind hopelessly clung tightly to the faded bits of the hazy dream. Without fail, something – the alarm bell demanding men to rush up on deck, the accidental swift kicks of his sleepwalking bunkmate below, or the loud knocks of the tavern owner demanding pay – always dragged him prematurely back to reality. Feeling utterly bitter, he wished for the dream to last a second longer before begrudgingly crawling out of his bed to prepare for the day. And this morning was no exception.

Rolling over towards the edge of his wooden cot, John blindly searched for the chamber pot underneath. As soon as his fingers grasped metal edges, he swiftly slid the pot out and promptly vomited right into it. For a long while, he continued to hurl until he completely emptied his stomach and severely burnt his esophagus raw. His nausea temporarily relieved; he flipped on his back to rest for a moment. Regret instantly sank in while he puzzled together the pieces of his memories from last night to determine the culprit for his current horrendous state.

His footsteps echoing against the stone-paved pier. Briskly making his way into a bar to escape the cold night air. Leaning over the counter. Hoping to catch the balding bartender's attention. "Excuse me. May I talk to the owner?" The overly friendly barkeep greeting him and asking him what he wants to drink. Muttered words escaping his lips. "Sorry, I am not here for that. Is the owner around? If possible, I wish to work in exchange for lodging." Nervously attempting to brush off the barkeep's odd and suspicious looks. Feeling more anxious as the bartender called over a giant red-bearded guard. An intimidating interrogation with the guard. Fumbling to explain his predicament.

"They call me John Doe… I'm simply a traveler… Been searching for someone. A blond-haired woman, actually. Vague, I know. But I'm afraid that's all I got to go on… Don't even have her name… Kind of a crazy and hopeless venture… Still I'm convinced she is the key in regaining my lost memories. Ever since I woke up, drifting at sea, not remembering who I am or what happened to me… I've been… lost… Sorry I'm rambling. I really should not concern you with my problems. But I assure you, Sir. I do not want trouble. It's just that… I've spent my last coin for the fare here. So I am hoping to make a trade. Otherwise, I'll be camping out in the woods tonight."

He felt apprehensive and confused as the bartender and guard quietly conversed between themselves. After quite some time, the red-bearded guard left without a word and the barkeep named Paul agreed with his proposed live-in-work arrangement. The night passed uneventfully until the last bar patron headed out the door. As he finished tidying up around the tavern, John noticed the bartender gesturing for him to come and sit at the counter. Once seated, he observed Paul set two tulip-shaped glasses and a tall bottle down as he proclaimed, "We've worked hard today. Let's enjoy a nice drink before we head off to bed."

Politely John declined, "While I appreciate the gesture, Sir, I am not much of a drinker. Even after months living alongside rugged sailors, I never developed a taste for liquor. Just cannot burn through that stuff like they do. It never sits well in my stomach." But the barkeep insisted as he boasted about the special alcohol – the unique yearlong aging process involving travel abroad a ship. Paul claimed that he has not truly lived until he tried the Linje Aquavit. Unable to refuse, John accepted glass after glass poured out for him. At that point, his memory about the rest of night blotted out in a hazy blur. He had not the faintest idea how he managed to safely climb up the stairs and land on his bed.

Nausea once again rising from deep within his gut, John flopped over towards the edge of his cot and heaved sour air into the chamber pot. Then he wearily sat up straight and gently rubbed his temples, hoping to massage his massive headache away. Despite his pitiful state, he could not really complain. For even though he felt remorseful about forcing that foul liquid down his throat, he begrudgingly appreciated the wretched experience. Strangely a new and intriguing dream of the mysterious blond-haired woman emerged as a result of his late night drinking session.

Crunching his forehead in concentration, he mentally willed his shaky hand still. After several failed attempts, he smiled triumphantly when he managed to insert the key and unlock the door. Then he clumsily shoved his bedroom door open and awkwardly staggered into the room. Utterly disorientated, he quickly leaned against a nearby cabinet for support and momentarily stayed there as he tried to regain his sense of balance. Suddenly an angelic voice alerted him to the unexpected guest waiting at the foot of his bed.

"Well, it is about time you return. Just how long were you going to keep me waiting?! I was beginning to think you would spend the entire night away, drinking at the bar." That same mischievous smile teasing him. Those hauntingly marvelous blue eyes mesmerizing and pulling him in. Braided platinum blond hair shinning bright like a sunbeam reflecting off glass. Slender legs crossing seductively and folded-arms reprimanding playfully. Her sparkling crystal blue dress snuggly fitting and perfectly accentuating her curvy figure.

Awestruck by this vivid vision of the mysterious woman haunting his dreams for months, John stared at her in complete disbelief. For the first time ever, he finally received a clear glimpse of this beauty before him. Then with each trepid step, as if any sudden movement on his part would unpleasantly snap him awake from his sleep, he drew in closer. So enraptured, his gaze remained firmly fixated on her. Meanwhile, the blonde young woman gracefully stood up to greet him, and anxiously gazed at him as bashful uncertainty replaced her confident bravado.

Stopping short in front of her, he shakily slurred out, "Is it… Is it really you? The one… The one I have blindly searched for… the one who will bring back my memories… Or is this… is this all a dream?" Nervously John swallowed a lump in his throat. Her worried glance confirmed his sinking suspicion as his heart dropped in disappointment. His eyes danced all around her face, trying to soak up and memorize her visage fully in his mind before reality could roughly drag him back once again. Then he softly muttered out, "If this is just a dream… then I never want to wake up." Boldly he titled her chin upward and captured her enticing lips with his.

Though timid at first, anticipating her to disappear upon contact, he then deepened the kiss as the dream persisted longer. Surprising cool and refreshing like peppermint, he savored every precious second and cemented the sensation in his memory. After quite some time, he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath. Instantly he regretted his decision as her image began to blur. Faintly he noticed her mouth moving, but no sound reached his ears. Then his vision gradually flickered pitch back.

Soon he discovered himself once again in an unfamiliar room and bed, suffering wave after wave of agonizing nausea and prickling headaches. Even though unrelenting headaches always accompanied these dreams, in many ways, this had been his roughest morning to date. He began to suspect there were more to these dreams, perhaps fragmented memories of his former life. Thus it frustrated him whenever morning arrived to end it so abruptly, more so than ever today when he finally gained such a vivid glimpse of the mysterious blonde woman.

Suddenly a loud knock erupted at his door and interrupted his musings. While nursing his stinging headache, he shouted, "Hold a second. I'm on my way." Disgruntled he pushed the cover away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Slowly he crept across the wooden, planked floor to greet his unknown visitor. When he opened the door, he surprisingly discovered the red-bearded guard from last night standing in front of him.

Stern eyes inspecting him from top to bottom, the guard grunted, "Make yourself presentable. The Queen wishes to see you. I will be waiting downstairs to escort you." With a sharp turn of his heel, the bearded guard left without another word. Watching the guard walk away, John felt utterly perplexed. He wondered what exactly the Queen wanted with a complete stranger like him as he returned back inside his room to freshen up and prepare for the meeting.

* * *

"I cannot believe you hit him on the head! What if it made his situation worst?!" Kristoff raised an incredulous brow at his fiancée, still completely bewildered at what transpired hours ago. Presently he sat up front with Anna on a horse-pulled wagon led by Sven while a humming Olaf rested against the reindeer's back. Holding the reins tightly in his hand, Kristoff directed the horse, reindeer, and snowman team as they headed up the mountain towards the Valley of the Living Rock to meet with his family and ask for their help.

At the corner of his eye, he observed Anna shrug in response, "Well, he was not cooperating at all. If we had wasted any more time trying to persuade him, then it would have taken us all day! Besides, it won't matter once Grand Pabbie restores his memories." Sighing, Kristoff reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Then he peeked over his shoulder at the duo sitting at the back of the wagon. Queen Elsa leaned against the rail while her lap cushioned the head of an unconscious Prince Ali, who now called himself John Doe.

When he first heard about the return of the amnesiac Persian prince, he found it suspicious and thought the man an impostor. Over the years, he cared for the royal sisters like family. So naturally his instinct to protect kicked in, and he felt determined to keep the stranger from doping and cheating the two at all cost. But he kept silent as he watched a smiling Elsa describe to an exuberant Anna what the queen discovered last night. He decided to quietly reserve judgment until they properly questioned the man.

A knock at the door shifted his attention from the scheming sisters, who instantly stopped their debate on the best way to sensibly handle the circumstance and effectively explain to him the truth about his past life. Entering in the queen's study, Captain Bjorg stood at attention and bowed, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and… Baron Kristoff." Upon hearing his decorative title, Kristoff inwardly groaned. Reluctant at first when Elsa bestowed the designation and placed the Valley of the Living Rock under his custody, he eventually accepted as he realized the queen's plan helped him secure his engagement to Anna and ensure the secrecy of his home with the trolls.

"That is all, Captain. Thank you. Please leave us alone to speak with our guest." The queen's firm tone shook him out of his thoughts. Then Kristoff closely observed a dark-haired man cautiously tip-toe into the study while Captain Bjorg silently shut the door behind him. At first glance, he acknowledged the man impeccably matched the Persian prince's unique likeliness, either that or the man donned a disguise of uncanny resemblance. Save for the beard he sported, Kristoff could see how everyone else would believe the stranger to be the lost prince. Still the mountain man remained unconvinced. His experience with people in the past made him apprehensive of any strangers. But then the man's odd behavior led Kristoff to suspect that perhaps this memory-loss act was not a con after all.

The Prince Ali look-alike appeared anxious, though he supposed that standing before a coolly composed queen sitting behind her desk while he and Anna stood flanking her at each side would intimidate most people. When the stranger raised his head and connected his gaze with Elsa, Kristoff noticed him immediately tense. Frozen in place, the life in the man's eyes drained out as if petrified by a ghost. He then regained his composure when Queen Elsa addressed him, "Both Captain Bjorg and Paul have informed us of your current predicament. And we believe we can help you… But first, tell us what you can remember about yourself."

For a moment the man's eyes lighted up in excitement before he timidly bowed and bashfully explained, "I go by John Doe… In an account of losing my memories and all… Though I suppose, Her Majesty already knows that… Umm… Let's see. When Captain Morgan rescued me, he found me floating at sea on a piece of driftwood off the coast of an island somewhere in the New World. That was five months ago. Other than that… I'm afraid… I know very little about my past life, Your Majesty. Perhaps except for this mysterious woman haunting my dreams… Which led me here… There are very few places where you can find genuinely blond-haired and blue-eyed women as gorgeous as yourself, Queen Elsa."

Then John flashed Elsa a sheepish grin, a perfect replication of Prince Ali's trademark smile. Meanwhile, the queen blushed profusely and shifted slightly in her seat. Rolling his eyes at them, Kristoff coughed and interrupted the weird synergy between the two. But unlike him, Anna blatantly ignored the strange atmosphere in the room and gleefully exclaimed, "Isn't that wonderful, Elsa?! He remembers you. If we just tell him what we know, I am sure everything will come right back to him." So the princess proceeded to recount everything about Prince Ali from his past adventure to Persia with Elsa and his most current one around the world, which ended in the New World when he abruptly went missing the same time he lost his memories.

Rather than enlightened to hear about his old life, John appeared alarmed. As Anna promptly approached him in her excitement to retell his story, he shuffled backwards and inched closer towards the door. Nervously he chuckled, "You're joking right?! Am I hearing this correctly? My name is Prince Ali, a Persian prince who spontaneously summons fire with a snap of my fingers!" Growing more hysterical, John repeatedly snapped his fingers and hollowly laughed when nothing happened, "Also… you expect me to believe that walking, talking snowmen exist… created by your sister, Queen Elsa, who controls ice and snow. And now… you want to drag me up the mountain so that rock trolls will magical piece my memories back together! Well, if this is how you blue bloods like to mess with strangers… Bravo! You got me. In any case, this has been lovely. I guess I better get going…"

Rushing towards him from behind her desk, Elsa immediately interjected just when John's back touched the door, "No, wait! I know this might sound all fantastical to you, but… It's true. Look." Quickly the queen conjured a glowing white ball between her circling hands before releasing it up in the air. Soon dancing snowflakes floated down from the ceiling and littered all around the study. Anxiously they watched the amnesiac prince gasped in disbelief and gripped the doorknob tight. His frightened eyes flickered back and forth between them before he suddenly turned the door open, only to stumble back in surprise when Olaf gleefully skipped inside the room.

"Hi, guys! There's a rumor going around that… Prince Ali! So it is true after all. I am so glad you are back. And just in time for summer too. Think of all the fun we can have. Going on a picnic. Going to the beach. Going hiking and camping. Going sailing and swimming… Oh, gosh, there is so much to do with so little time! We better get started right away. But what should we do first?" The cheerful snowman glanced up with exuberant eyes at the dumbfounded John Doe. Then Kristoff observed Elsa gently pull the snowman aside and calmly explained the conundrum of the former prince's memory loss to him.

Meanwhile, John stood still in place and muttered to himself, "This is just a dream. A really absurd dream where snowman, not only walk, but also talk… And queens have magical powers over ice and snow… Yes, it is only a dream. One from which I will wake up any second now…" Several times the man opened and shut his eyes, only to grow more wary as his anticipated return to reality refused to happen. Then Kristoff noticed John clutched his head pain. Recognizing that the man was reaching his breaking point, he jolted forward to stop the former Persian prince from bolting. But a flash of red hair crossed his vision as Anna sprinted pass him. With a book in her hand, she grinned triumphantly when she knocked John Doe out cold.

Shaking his head at the memory of logging around the prince's slumped figure while keeping their intentions a secret from the castle staff and guards, Kristoff wearily sighed. Somehow they managed to leave the kingdom on the wagon without too much of a fuss. He hoped that all the morning's craziness would pay off in the end. Suddenly he sniffed a pungent, sour kind of smell, unique to the various underground steam vents in the area. As they round the bend, Kristoff alerted his companions of their arrival at his home with the trolls, The Valley of the Living Rock.

While Anna and Olaf woke up his family up and asked for Grand Pabbie, Kristoff assisted Elsa and lifted the unconsciousness prince off the wagon. Noting the queen's forlorn expression, he mustered some encouragement, "Don't worry, Queen Elsa. They are really good with this kind of stuff. I am sure Prince Ali will be back to his old self once Grand Pabbie restores his memories." Weakly Elsa returned his kind words with small smile before she joined Anna and Olaf amidst a circle full of whispering rock trolls.

Following after the queen, Kristoff carried the prince and laid him down in front of Grand Pabbie. While Queen Elsa recounted the prince's predicament to the old troll, he noticed the former prince gradually stirring awake and promptly propping himself up with his elbow. When John gained awareness of his surroundings, he stared blankly at the rock trolls all around him and stammered quietly, "So it's not a dream after all…" Then he shifted his attention as Grand Pabbie stood directly in front of him.

"I sense such powerful magic... Pardon me, Prince." As soon as Grand Pabbie set his hand against the prince's head, a blinding white light flashed suddenly, causing Kristoff to instinctively shield his eyes with his forearm. When the light dissipated, the mountain man discovered the prince squeezing his head and groaning in pain. Eventually he calmed down as long, deep breaths replaced shakily, sharp ones. Meanwhile the eldest rock troll grimly professed, "Sorry, Prince Ali. I had not meant to place you in such a state of discomfort. But this magic is far beyond my realm. For when I probed your mind, I found empty chunks… Significant gaps in your memory… As if something forcibly ripped parts out... I'm afraid there is nothing I can do without those missing pieces."

Upon hearing the news, Kristoff slumped his shoulders down in defeat. He noticed similar dejected expressions on everyone's face, most notably Queen Elsa who clenched her fist tightly as she strained herself to remain composed. But then Grand Pabbie weakly smiled, "Still, there is hope for you yet… Though quite slim… The agonizing headaches you have been experiencing are the results of your fragmented mind desperately connecting the shattered remains. Perhaps in time, and with some coaxing… Those remaining shards may just congeal together. So here is what I suggest. Stay in a place that feels familiar to you. Learn as much about your old life as you can. Try to find out what exactly is the cause of your memory loss. Maybe then, I will have a better idea how I can help you regain your memories. Other than that… this is all we can do for now."

* * *

**Hope I made up for my long absence with this long chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. In other news, I decided to create an Facebook Author page (See link in my profile page). I felt really bad not having some form of communication to let you guys know that I would not be able to update as planned due to my cold. Fanfiction is not as interactive as I want it to be**. **So this author page came to mind. I'll be posting updates/news regarding about the story, and maybe even sneak peeks to the next chapter. Also feel free to post/comment and theorize with other readers. While I am open to questions, I will be more tight lip about future plots. If you guys have other suggestions regarding the author page, then just let me know. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bright hues of red, orange, and yellow sunlight filtered through the window as the sun slowly ascended above the horizon. Quietly Elsa admired the view of the shimmering fjord and peaceful houses below. Forced to start her day early when sleep persistently eluded her, she retreated into her study to contemplate. Preoccupied Elsa had expected their venture up the mountain to solve some pressing issues rather than complicate them. A melancholy sigh escaped her lips while her mind wandered back to her conversation with the eldest rock troll yesterday.

"Grand Pabbie, may I talk to you? Alone and… in private?" Pulling the elder troll aside, Elsa glanced around making sure they were out of earshot from the others before stating, "Be frank with me. Truly, how serious is Prince Ali's condition? You know better than us just what kind of trouble the prince may have got himself into… After all, it was your words that compelled Ali to leave Arendelle and to pursue this crazy venture of his around the world. What exactly did you expect him to find out there?"

Gravely the elder troll shook his head, "I am sorry, Queen Elsa. While cracks are mendable, those chunks of missing memory are irreplaceable. There is nothing I can do lest we find those lost pieces. Whatever the prince learned out there, he paid a hefty price for it… To not only lose his memories, but as well as his powers… I can only conclude that it is the type of knowledge that someone or something never wants anyone to discover at all cost. Maybe I should have not shared my qualms with him. But the prince insisted… " Confused at his words, Elsa urged Grand Pabbie to elaborate. Knitting his mossy eyebrows, the rock troll warily related his last conversation with Prince Ali to her.

"_Incredible! I cannot believe you are over seven centuries old, Grand Pabbie. You must have so many stories to tell. Please, I implore you. It would be an honor if you could share some of them with me." _The conversation started innocently enough. Besides, I could not refuse Prince Ali's hopeful pleading eyes. So, happy to oblige with his request, I divulged to the exuberant and curious prince all things regarding troll history, traditions, and as well my personal experiences growing up in a tribe hidden deep in the mountains. Naturally the prince began questioning our need for secrecy. Thus I explained to Ali that, as far back as I can remember, we trolls have always been wary of people.

"_Since birth, we have been taught that protecting our tribe from human discovery is of utmost importance. Every young troll is told about the horrific Great War against humans that nearly decimated our entire population. The war had caused a hand full of trolls, including my parents, to be orphaned, and forced them into obscurity. To this day, I know not just how many of our kind are left, assuming there are tribes like ours in hiding. But that is something we may never find out, as we are afraid, if history should repeat itself, of coming into contact with humans."_

At this juncture of our conversation, Prince Ali pointed out something… that I am sure you noted yourself, Queen Elsa… the exceptions to this rule. In young Kristoff's case, we trolls have always had a soft spot for abandoned children… we understood the significance of loss and the importance of home. As for you and Princess Anna… Well, we owed a great debt to your family, and have long forged allegiance ever since your great ancestor, Queen Arnbjørg's rein. Yes, your kingdom's namesake ancestor coveted a secret pact with our ancestral troll leader in the aftermath of the Great War. In return for protecting and keeping our home deep in the mountains a secret from other humans, we trolls swore to provide guidance and aid should Queen Arnbjørg and her family require our assistance in dire crisis – an arrangement I hope will continue to benefit both our families in the future.

Then Elsa observed Grand Pabbie gave her a warm smile, which soon dissipated as the elder rock troll forlornly glanced past her. Following his gaze, she peeked over her shoulder at the amnesiac Persian prince. Nervously the former John Doe smiled as a cheerful Olaf, a gleeful Anna, and an excited Sven reintroduced him to every member of the rock troll tribe while an amused Kristoff watched from a distance. Prince Ali appeared to be handling his situation well, though the queen also supposed the prince possibly trap in a state of shock and incapable of fully grasping his newfound knowledge about his old life. Suddenly Grand Pabbie's deep and somber voice shifted her attention back when the troll leader continued with the story.

My conversation with Ali eventually changed its tone as the prince redirected his line of inquiry. _"Despite your tribe's secretive nature, you must have observed centuries of human history pass by. Tell me, Grand Pabbie. In all those years… Have you ever witnessed or met others like Elsa and I… other humans with special powers like ours?"_ I can see by your expecting stare that you are just as curious as the prince was about this. Sorry to disappointment you, but I personally have never crossed paths with any such special person… until you came along. Although I have heard stories… Well, more like a rant…

When I was a young, there was a mad rock troll who was known as Hallucinating Haldor. Until his final day, he spewed out the same crazy nonsense that not even our elder trolls could faintly decipher nor could Haldor himself properly explain. At first many found his wild proclamations fascinating. But when his rant became an everyday occurrence, much to everyone's annoyance, we dismissed his words as crazy ramblings of senility. Like the others, I paid no mind to them until I met you, Queen Elsa… And then again, when I encountered Prince Ali. By then I realized and suspected that there might be more to Hallucinating Haldor's cryptic ravings. So I shall reiterate to you, just as I have shared with the prince, what I remembered of the deceased troll's rants.

"_Trapped at all corners… In the North, South, East, and West… From the North… Tremendous storming winds… From the South… A ground shattering force… From the East… Horrendous blazing infernos… From the West… Waves of blistering cold… Converging to greet their brethren… The undisputed leader… Rooted in the earth yet celestial in nature… The fifth element… It's too much! Far too much… Power no man should ever possess… He's gone mad! He's lost his wits! Reaping havoc… His madness knows no mercy… Stop him! I beg of you… They must… And they have… But nothing comes without a price… As all things do… The scattered remains of my brothers… A mountain is born to protect… For now, peace… But beware! Beware! His rise is our fall."_

Late into the night, Elsa repeatedly mulled over the mad troll's ominous words, the cause of her restlessness and lack of sleep. No matter how she viewed it; the key to solving their current predicaments – both at home and overseas – hinged on the recovery of Ali's memory and subsequent discovery of what the Persian prince learned on his venture abroad. Warily the queen sighed, the gravity of the dauntingly task weighing heavily down on her. Then a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and the sound of a rolling cart reached her ears.

"Glad you are here, Kai. I am in desperate need of a nice cup of tea this morn…" She trailed off when she swiftly turned around and surprisingly found Ali instead. The Persian prince donned a traditional Arendelle butler's outfit – fitted black trousers, brown buttoned vest, laurel green collared shirt, cream loopy bowtie, and dark green tailcoat. He flashed her a smile before pouring a cup of tea and setting it on the coffee table along with a plate of croissants. Bewildered at the sight in front of her, Elsa inquired, "Ali?! Just what… Where's Kai?" But with his back turned towards her, the prince ignored her and continued to quietly arrange her breakfast on the table.

Finally, after calling out his name a few more times, the Persian prince lifted his head and gasped in realization, "Oh! You were talking to me. Sorry… the name is still foreign to my ears. But do please bear with me… Over time and some repetition, I am sure I'll get used to being called by that, and answer you promptly the next time around." Immediately her heart sunk upon hearing his words. Despite the similar mannerisms, Elsa continuously reminded herself that this what not the same prince she had known over a year ago. So she quickly suppressed her jumbled emotions and forcibly concealed them with an icy mask of indifference as she dismissed his apology and seated herself on the sofa. Coolly Elsa sipped her tea, and then nibbled on a buttery croissant.

Meanwhile, Ali nervously scratched the back of his head and sheepishly chuckled as he explained, "Anyways… I hope you don't think I'm over stepping my bounds… Serving the queen her morning tea and breakfast is an honor most servants dream of… Though it took some serious persuasion, I eventually managed to convince Kai to allow me the privilege this morning… I brewed and mixed the tea to your specifications as your butler instructed me to. Still, please let me know if it requires any adjustments. I am humbly at your service."

All the while, Elsa noticed a certain sparkle in the Prince Ali's eyes as he flashed her a gleeful smile and tilted his head in a small bow. Briefly taken aback by him, she then swiftly steeled her heart and firmly resisted his charming grin. While upholding a stern outward composure, the queen haughtily replied, "The tea taste fine. But next time, leave such tasks to the castle staff. My servants are more than competent enough to properly handle their jobs without unnecessary outside assistance." Instantly Elsa regretted what she said as she witnessed a crestfallen expression replaced the prince's cheerful one. Her words sounded harsher than she had wanted; her frustration over how to best act around the amnesiac Persian prince bubbled over.

Straightening up and standing stiff in attention with his hands behind his back, Prince Ali knitted his brow and vindicated himself, "My apologies, Majesty… That is probably what you want to hear from me. But then I would have been lying. And I absolutely refuse to do that… especially when I expect others to be truthful with me during my search to learn about my past life. Especially when fact is harder to depict than fiction, forcing me to constantly question my perception of reality. And most especially when it comes to you, Queen Elsa. So I am not sorry that I inconvenience your butler to teach me how to prepare the tea to your exact preference. I am not sorry that I wish to show my gratitude for housing me in your castle while I attempt to recover my memories. No, I am certainly not sorry that I… I only… I just want to see…"

Curiously Elsa observed the prince suddenly deflate amidst his gradually climaxing tirade. His shoulder slumped as he lamely finished, "You… You better finish your tea while it is still warm… I best take my leave. So you can eat your breakfast and enjoy the rest of your morning. I do not want to waste anymore of your precious time. Good day, Queen Elsa." Guilt flickered in his eyes as Ali reluctantly stepped back towards the door after an awkward bow. In that moment, Elsa undeniably recognized in the John Doe that fiery passion to stubbornly follow his own convictions and sensible tender-heartedness of the Persian prince from the old days. Perhaps, somewhere deep inside laid the dormant Prince Ali she loved.

Instantly Elsa rose from her seat and stopped him from departing, "Wait! It disheartens me to think that you believe I do not appreciate your kind gesture when that is far from the truth. Please stay and allow me to rectify this misunderstanding." Much to her relief, the prince accepted her invitation to sit down on the sofa next to her. Once the two comfortably seated themselves, she then clarified, "While I am grateful and thought your actions endearing… You mistook the intention behind my words. I only wish to communicate that there is no need for you to trouble yourself with such things, and that you should, instead, solely focus on recovering your memories as soon as possible."

The Persian prince warily sighed, "I suppose you are right, Queen Elsa, but…" Swiftly Elsa interjected and insisted that he drop the formalities and call her by her given first name only. Then she felt her heart momentarily stop when Ali graciously complied with her quest and charmingly grinned at her, "...you are probably right, Elsa. But honestly, I have not the faintest idea how to even begin the search for my missing memories." Silence hung heavily among them. This question had been swirling around her mind all night. Given the way he poorly reacted when they first revealed the truth to him, Elsa eventually concluded that it would be best for Prince Ali to rediscover as much about his past life and uncover the true nature of his quest around the world on his own.

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped in her mind. Crossing her study and gliding towards her desk, Elsa then opened the bottom left drawer and pulled out an item. After shutting the drawer close, she returned back to her seat and handed the object to Prince Ali as she explained, "Here. This should help you with your predicament. Quite frankly, I cannot think of a better way for you to learn about your old life than hearing about it from yourself. For you see, you had a habit of always carrying around a personal journal. You wanted to make sure that your true story is properly written down, and that you possessed a book through which you may reflect back on your life. So in your hands is the book you entrusted to me before you left Arendelle over a year ago."

For a brief moment, Elsa observed the curious Persian prince flipped open the journal with eager anticipation. She waited for Prince Ali to quickly skim the pages before proceeding with the rest of her explanation, "The book, or as you liked to call it, journey book… outlines your life adventure… Although I am not sure if you can read it… even I had a hard time decoding it myself as it requires that I, not only learn two new entirely different languages, but also crack its unique diction. You believed that if someone is willing to go through with the tremendous effort it takes to translate your writing, then he or she genuinely wishes to understand your life story. Though you did not have to make it a daunting and impossible…"

The queen stopped mid-sentence when the Persian prince unexpectedly interjected, "Today marks the first day I set out for the Kingdom of Arendelle. The first day I venture beyond Persia. The first day I travel to meet someone very special. Someone I never thought I would ever met in my life. Someone who is uniquely different like me. Although I wish circumstances had differ, I am, nonetheless, eager to finally come face to face with Queen Elsa, also infamously known as The Snow Queen. I hope she is more amicable that the title suggest. Persia's and my salvation depend on…" Befuddled Elsa stared blankly at Prince Ali as he finished reading out loud the rest of the journal entry.

She finally snapped out of her daze when the nervous prince voiced his uneasiness over her eerily silent expression. Immediately Elsa waved away his concern and inquired how he managed to decipher the journey book. Shrugging his shoulder, Ali nonchalantly admitted, "Not sure… Only that if I concentrate hard enough, the words on the pages just begins to make sense… As if by instinct… Sorry, Elsa. I do not think I can elaborate any further than that. Still, thank you. Not just for this, but for everything else you have done for me so far. It is comforting to know the old me had such wonderful friends who sincerely cared for him."

Subtly disguising her numbing heartache, Elsa returned the prince's exuberant smile with a weak one of her own. While Ali continued to ramble on, freely showing his excitement over reading the journey book, Elsa subconsciously tuned him out as she was too preoccupied with dour thoughts swirling around her head. Grimly she wondered, _"How do you tell a man who lost his memories the true nature of your relationship together?"_ Although she wished to pick up from where they left off, she dared not to reveal intricately personal matters to him now. It would not be right to expect him to reciprocate such intimately romantic feelings; she did not want to force these expectations on him. So she banked her hopes in reconnecting with the prince once his memories return.

Then a sudden movement at her peripherals and a tenor voice refocused her attention on the prince. By the time she glanced up, Elsa discovered Prince Ali with his hand on the door handle. He left the door half open before facing her as he nervously chuckled, "In my eagerness to return to my room and start reading the journey book… I seemed to have forgotten that I do not know my way around the castle. Earlier I had Kai guide me to your study… But now, not sure I can retrace my steps back. So if you are not too busy… I would appreciate a tour of your castle. Maybe it will keep me from getting lost next time." Finding his adorably sheepish grin irresistible, Elsa smiled and nodded her head. Graciously she marched towards the doorway, only to be pleasantly surprised when the prince held the door open for her. Prince Ali flashed her one last charming smile before deeply bowing and politely urging her to pass through first. Then the two strolled around the castle, reminiscent of their first one together.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the first two. Originally had more scenes planned, but changed my mind last minute, thinking it would be better if I just add them to the next chapter instead. Anyways this is a pretty important one. As some of you might know, I want to respect the original material and preserve as much of it as possible in my story. But this time, I am starting to veer off and create my own mythology to cohesively bring my stories together. So I am glad I took the time to write and structure the chapter to my liking. Let me know what you think of the story thus far. **

**Also I forgot to ask last time... Even though I have more practice writing in Elsa's or Ali's perspective, what do you think about incorporating more other points of views into the story? Obviously I am thinking of writing in Anna's or Kristoff's POV, but I am also considering of adding other characters in the mix as well. Thoughts?**

**Finally, make sure to like and check out my Facebook page. Please see the link on my profile page or just search "Pandachan2010". I will post all story extras, current updates, and future announcements there. Anyways, thanks and until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As some of you know from my FB page, I am beginning to think this story is cursed. My laptop completely broke down and I had to send it away to get fixed, leaving me with no laptop for two weeks and needing to write this chapter from scratch. But as soon as I got it back, I slaved away trying to finish it in less than two weeks. This has been the quickest chapter written yet... Hopefully that's a good sign for the future. Anyways, hope you find it worth the wait. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, isn't that a lovely family portrait!" In the middle of the queen's wonderful tour around the castle, Ali abruptly stopped when he noticed the work of art hanging on the wall. Intrigued the prince closely examined and silently admired every brushstroke. Though he supposed painted portraits standard for all rich and noble families, he felt certain that none of them included a snowman and a reindeer like this one. While he scrutinized the artful renditions of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven decorating the hall, he observed Elsa gliding next to him at the corner of his eyes. Then she explained to him that the painting was one of the many gifts she presented to her sister in her attempt to make Princess Anna's birthday very special.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a goofy grin when Ali noted how Elsa gradually grew more animated and expressive as the queen related the crazy tale to him. With each passing second spent in Queen Elsa's company, the former John Doe glimpsed a uniquely new side of her. For just when he thought he figured her out, Elsa completely shattered his expectations, leaving him utterly floored and pleasantly amazed every single time. And today was no different. In that moment, while the Persian prince watched the queen's expression fluctuate from adorably embarrassed to solemnly gleeful, his thoughts wandered back to his outburst earlier that morning.

Irrationally the former John Doe shamelessly spilled out his thoughts. Ever since he regained consciousness, he always acted out and said what naturally felt right to him. Never once thinking about the consequences of his words and actions, he impulsively followed his instincts, believing this the best way to uncover his true self. But instant regret weighed heavily in his heart when the gravity of his words and situation dawned on him. Catching himself much too late, he helplessly deflated as a pair of dejected blue eyes stared back at him. Just who was he to rudely lecture a queen?! A very powerful queen! Someone who could have easily froze him solid for simply blinking in her presence, if it rubbed her the wrong way. Most importantly, he disliked the fact that he had hurt Elsa in some way.

When it appeared the queen thought nothing of it, he found it quite shocking to learn Queen Elsa so forgiving. Even still, guilt gnawed persistently against his conscience long after they left her study – not so much for the way he openly voiced his beliefs, but for the way he callously handled himself in the heat of the moment. Unfortunately his stubborn pride prevented him from mustering enough courage to utter any semblance of an apology. So Prince Ali eventually decided to just move on and learn from his mistake. There was no point attempting to retract his words now, the damage irrevocable. So instead, he firmly swore to himself to carefully consider the repercussions of his actions and words from then on, especially when it comes to Queen Elsa. No doubt, his current predicament profoundly affected those around him. The last thing he wanted was to wrong those who have been completely patient, utterly understanding, and sincerely kind to him in light of his memory loss.

"I know it was ridiculous. But I genuinely wanted Anna's birthday to be perfect." In her usual uncanny way, Queen Elsa's angelic voice shook him out of his dark reveries. Glancing over at the queen, Ali noted a gleam of sadness in her eyes accompanying the small smile that graced her face. A sudden surge of conflicting emotions suffocated and perplexed him. There was just something in her solemn yet sincere expression, which the Persian prince found both strangely endearing and oddly frustrating. Immediately he repressed his inexplicable impulse to wrap his arms around the queen and whisper words of comfort into her ears.

As he mentally convinced himself the inappropriateness of such actions, Ali quickly proclaimed, "No, I do not think it is ridiculous. Actually, I think it rather sweet of you to take the extra effort to plan and make your sister's special day perfect. Kind of hate to admit this, but… I think I am a bit jealous. I wish I had a family who cared for me to that extent. That's assuming if I have any. Because if I do have any living relatives, then I would think they would everything in their power to find me… to know my whereabouts… and to know that I'm okay… at least that's what I tell myself." Inwardly Prince Ali cringed at the surprisingly bitterness in his tone.

Also picking up the negativity in his voice, Elsa frowned at him, "Well… I know for certain you have two half-brothers and a little nephew. I am sure they are eager to see you safely back in Persia. If you would like I can write to them… and tell them you are on your way home… That is… If that is what you intend to… what you wish to…" The Persian prince raised an incredulous brow at the evident hesitation in Queen Elsa's tone. Her arms tightly wrapped around her torso along with the slight temperature drop signaled distraught to Prince Ali. Wishing to alleviate the tension quickly, he nodded his head in gratitude and flashed the queen a wide grin.

"Thank you, Elsa. It would be nice to reunite with some blood relatives. Although it might be better if… would you mind waiting a bit before sending that letter? There is only so much my mind can take right now. Between meeting magical creatures like the rock trolls last night and learning about my heritage… those are plenty for me to digest already. And quite frankly, I think there is still a lot more to rediscover in Arendelle. So long as I do not over extend my welcome… I want to stay here longer… if possible, at least until I recover all my memories about this place… Would that be alright with you, Elsa?" Nervously he held his breath and fidgeted with his fingers behind his back as he waited for the queen's response.

Unconsciously releasing a sigh of relief, the former John Doe sheepishly beamed when Elsa gently smiled and promptly replied, "Of course! You are always welcome to my kingdom and castle. Please stay as long as you would like. I understand the delicacy of your circumstance and the importance of restoring your memories. So if there is anything you need while you are here, you may talk to me at any time. Do not hesitate…" Then a sudden voice piped up from down the hall and interrupted the queen. Locating the source of the rapid footsteps echoing against the walls, both Ali and Elsa glanced over to the balding butler Kai swiftly marching towards them.

Once he reached them, the manservant bowed and reported to Queen Elsa the council's request for an immediate audience with her. Noting the flicker of reluctance in the queen's eyes, the Persian prince gently assured her he'll be fine, politely insisted she continued on with her usual business, and instantly excused himself. But not before he expressed his gratitude to Elsa for taking the time and effort to show him around the castle. So Prince Ali strolled off and left the queen to handle whatever it is her kingdom require from her. He knew better than to needlessly waste Queen's Elsa time. The last thing the prince wanted was to feel like a helpless child who required someone to hold his hand and guide him as he attempts to coax back his memories. More importantly, the eager Persian prince wished to freely explore the rest of the kingdom on his own.

* * *

The clashing of metal reached his ears when the prince turned down a hall and stepped into an open courtyard. He witnessed staggering rows of men littered the courtyard as they paired off in twos with broad swords in hand. Then the former John Doe spotted the same red bearded guard he encountered days ago at The Fiddler's Green slowly circling around the men and avidly scrutinizing them while they sparred. Eventually the intimidating guard made his way towards him and stood next to him. Prince Ali nervously greeted him, "Hello, how are you today, Captain?" But Captain Bjorg remained silent with his arms crossed and his gaze firmly fixed on the men practicing before them.

After a long anxious minute standing next to the imposing Captain, Ali failed to mask his startled reaction when the red bearded guard suddenly broke the silence between them and sternly uttered, "What do you think of the new recruits?" Befuddled the Persian prince shrugged in response. Although he learned and developed plenty of miscellaneous knowledge and skills in his travels, the art of war and combat was not one of them.

Still the Captain nodded his head in agreement and continued without acknowledging the uncertainty behind the prince's voice as he grumbled, "You are right. This is a sloppy group of recruits. I have one half who cower and fall back at every strike, and another who charge on and swing their sword recklessly. It will take a long time to shape and train this bunch into proper disciplined soldiers. They need to learn from a veteran warrior… someone they can follow by example… someone like…"

The pit of his stomach apprehensively churned as the prince noted the mischievous glint in Captain's eyes. Before Ali had a chance to question it, Captain Bjorg strolled into the middle of the courtyard and into the chaos of sparring men. His booming voice instantly halted activity and promptly commanded the men to gather around in a circle. Then the red bearded guard faced the prince and beckoned him to come over. With trepid steps, Prince Ali slowly inched closer when the men cleared a path for him. Awkwardly he returned the surrounding men's bow with a small nod, and nervously stood next to the bellowing captain amidst the circling recruits.

"Alright, you sorry excuses of a recruit. Consider yourselves lucky today. The noble Prince Ali of Persia… a kingdom famously known for their fearless and skilled warriors… will now graciously demonstrate how to take down two of my top veteran soldiers." Dumbfounded the former John Doe stared blankly at the smirking captain who quickly signaled his men with a tilt of his head and immediately stepped aside. But before the prince uttered a word of protest, he noticed two uniformed soldiers, both armed with broad swords, charging at corner of his eyes.

Instinctively ducking to narrowly avoid the first soldier's swinging sword, Ali staggered forward and struggled to remain upright, only to swerve with a pivot of his right foot as the tip of the second sword grazed his left cheek. The frantic prince stumbled away from the two swordsmen while his right hand unconsciously reached up to his face and tenderly inspected the cut. Wincing at the touch, Prince Ali reflexively flinched and instantly retracted his hand. His pounding heartbeats accelerated when he glanced down at his blood red coated fingertips with dreadful realization. All of his senses rapidly faded in a haze, for a fleeting moment before they suddenly returned with heightened clarity. What transpired next flashed by in a senseless yet poignantly distinctive blur for the Persian prince.

Sliding the sleeves of his tailcoat down his arms, Prince Ali casually strolled towards the advancing soldier. While holding the cuffs, he waved the coat about, and misdirected the swordsman's plunging strike as the sword harmlessly slipped between the fluttering coat tails and the prince's arms. Then in one quick fluid motion, the Persian prince wrapped the jacket around the confused soldier's right forearm while he spun to kick the back of man's knees and sweep him off balance. Using his back as a fulcrum against the swordsman's elbow, the prince firmly pulled down on the coat sleeves to lever the trapped wrist on one end, and cleverly worked both gravity and the man's falling momentum on the other side. A sickening pop sounded when the soldier helplessly crashed against the stone pavement. Releasing the man's arm, Ali then swiftly picked up the relinquished sword off the ground.

Shifting his attention towards the other soldier, the Persian prince playfully flipped the sword between his hands and twirled it around his wrist, testing its weight and balance. Then he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet before dashing across the courtyard towards the sprinting swordsman. Soon the two converged in the middle of the circling spectators. Patiently Prince Ali waited for an opening as he bopped and weaved to dodge his opponent's swinging sword while deflecting a few strikes with his own. Finding a golden opportunity, the Persian prince parried an attack with his blade while pivoting to position himself behind the soldier and landing a brutal elbow strike against the back of the man's head. Quickly looping his free hand around to clutch the chin and trap the head, Ali then flipped the swordsman off his back and over his right shoulder. The swordsman's limp figure instantly tumbled away across the stone courtyard upon impact.

For a long tense moment, the prince stood frozen still. His ear listened acutely to the faintest sign of an approaching enemy. But instead the sounds of clapping from the circling recruits snapped him out of his daze. Gradually his heartbeat decelerated, and he eventually regained complete awareness of his surroundings. Wordlessly Prince Ali glanced back and forth between the unconscious swordsman face down on the ground and the other who grimaced in pain and clutched his dislocated shoulder. Meanwhile Captain Bjorg crossed his line of sight as the red bearded guard inspected the fallen men before sighing in relief and ordering a few to escort the two to the doctor. Shifting his attention to the wide-eyed recruits, Captain Bjorg lectured them while emphasizing key points from the scrimmage.

When the Captain faced the prince, after dismissing the recruits to their daily training drills, Ali stuttered out, "What… I cannot… Just how did you know I was going to do to that?!" The stunned former John Doe questioned the red bearded guard, still flabbergasted to have skillfully and calmly take down two veteran soldiers in a scuffle. It all seemed completely surreal to him, as if something possessed his body and pushed him aside to become a mere bystander throughout the affair. Never had he imagine himself capable of such shocking feats. And yet every single flawlessly movement felt so natural.

"I took a gamble. And luckily, my men got away easy." Captain Bjorg shrugged as he approached the prince and solemnly continued, "Prince Ali, you were, and still are, the most unorthodox yet technical fighter I have ever crossed. I suppose, this is the result from your lifetime of strict discipline and training under the tutelage of various masters. So I figured someone like you, when the moment arises, will instinctively react. While your mind may have forgotten, the rest of your body remembers. Some things are uniquely innate for each individual, and will always remain a part of who they are. I hope that this little spectacle demonstrated that to you. Whether you restore your memories or not… Be aware that your thoughts, feelings, words, and actions now are unquestionably every bit a reflection of the man you once was and still are today. Take care not to blemish your noble reputation."

Smiling at the surprisingly soft side to the red bearded guard, Ali thanked him and promised to keep his advice close to heart. The Captain grumbled in response, "Good. There are some people very eager for your memories to return. You best not disappointment them and break their hearts. Or else… you may find me on the other side of a pointed blade." Tensing at Captain Bjorg's explicit warning, the Persian prince nervously nodded his head in reply. Satisfied the Captain grunted before turning away from him. Then, for a long aggravating moment, Ali observed the guard stood rigidly still with his arms sternly crossed and his eyes firmly fixated on something. Thinking it peculiar, Prince Ali cautiously followed the guard's line of gaze and surprisingly discovered a frosted windowpane up above on a castle tower.

* * *

"There has to be something we can do! It's been over a week already." Exasperated about the situation, Princess Anna sought out her fiancée for advice. Thus she found herself standing on a hay-littered stone floor in the castle stables while venting her frustrations, "I cannot believe those two! They are tip-toeing around each other, acting like complete strangers. While I understand Elsa's qualms and logic behind refraining from revealing the true nature of her relationship with Ali, though I do not agree, it makes no sense that she is still going ahead with the council's plans of finding a suitor. Instead of spending time with Ali and helping him recover his memories, she is keeping herself busy by preparing for her birthday ball and inviting _supposed_ prospects. Honestly, Elsa and any foolish hopeful coming here are just wasting their time, now that Ali is back."

Arms failing as Anna paced back and forth in her tirade before pausing and pondering out loud, "On the other hand… maybe we need a little competition to create a spark. Because Ali is certainly not making his case. Without fail, I find him either gallivanting around the kingdom, burying his nose in a book, or participating in drills with the guard recruits. Talk about a man with a lot energy. But that's not the part I have a problem with…. It almost seems… I don't know… like he is a bit self-absorb. Sure, I knew the prince was adventurous and curious, and that exploring everything would naturally be the first thing he does… Even still, his old self always made time for us, especially Elsa. But this Ali is only concerned about rediscovering what he, or rather his former self, occupied himself with while in Arendelle… Although I suppose familiarizing with the kingdom himself is one way to… Kind of a good idea actually. Wait… I had a point here… Umm… what I was trying to get at…"

Suddenly her line of thought halted when a pair of large yet gentle hands clasped with hers. Anna glanced up to discover Kristoff warmly smiling and tenderly assuring her, "Your point is that you are just worried about them. And I get why. Believe me, we all want to see the two happily back together as soon as possible, but… you have to let this one go. Love just doesn't happen instantaneous. It takes times to cultivate, and… at times, difficult to recognize and comprehend. For someone like Ali, this especially holds true. Elsa realizes how precarious the whole situation is, and the last thing she wants, the last thing anyone of us wants, is to scare Prince Ali away. Even though it may hurt for now, she is willing to shoulder the burden, hoping that his memories will come back soon. But I would not worry about Elsa; she is more than strong enough. So trust me on this. Leave them be, and allow for things to take their natural course. If they are truly meant to be, then Elsa and Ali will end up with each other."

Wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her forehead against his shoulder, Anna immediately melted into her beloved's embrace and contently sighed. She lingered for a moment before pulling away and nodding her head in agreement. The princess understood, first hand, how much work a relationship takes. For her and Kristoff, the road proved bumpy and required plenty of compromises. While she silently observed her fiancée finished prepping Sven for their monthly ice harvesting trip, she reflected on the many obstacles they faced together to reach this point.

Although Kristoff still maintained his mountain cabin, the princess convinced him to live with them in the castle. This particular point of contention, according to Elsa, ended their so called honey-moon phase. Recluse for most of his life, Kristoff struggled adjusting and complained about the finicky aristocratic castle lifestyle – the need for so called proper etiquette, the lack of privacy, and the constant scrutiny from both outsiders and the council. His frustrations eventually boiled over into petty little arguments between them. It made matters worse when she failed to realize just how the pressure a seemingly simple decision stressed the mountain man out. Fortunately they managed to, as they always would for any problem thereafter, work it out together.

Throughout the various challenges, including accommodating and accepting each other's little quirks while living under one roof, her bond with Kristoff only grew stronger. Princess Anna recognized that, even though they occasionally bicker, they both brought out the best in the other. While Kristoff learned to tune down his cynicism and voice his qualm of imposed social conventions less in public, Anna realized the need to think more about the consequences of her actions beforehand. Not to say they wanted to change the other, rather far from it. They loved each other even more for all of their imperfections. But both acknowledged how such negative qualities caused tension between them, and they much preferred to stand strong together against their enemies than allow the words of their critics to divide them.

Inwardly the princess sighed; her mind returned to the previous issue plaguing her all morning. Elsa and Ali shared a similar bond as theirs before the prince left Arendelle and lost his memories. It frustrated her to think that the two must develop their relationship again from the beginning with the added challenge of one half of the pair's lack of knowledge and awareness of the special bond existing between them in the first place. In her perspective, the problem would be fixed if only Ali could realize his feelings for Elsa. All that was needed would be a tiny spark for the prince to remember.

Suddenly her eyes widened while the cogs in her head spun and weaved a cunning scheme to bring the star-cross lovers closer together again. So quickly the excited princess bid Kristoff goodbye with a kiss and wished him a safe trip at the stable door. Sprinting across the courtyard and down the hall, Princess Anna searched for the man required to set her plan in motion. She finally found Prince Ali when he exited the castle library and tucked away his book inside his jacket pocket. Surprising the unsuspecting Persian prince, Anna grabbed the man's arm and dragged him along as she exclaimed, "Just the man I was looking for. Come with me. I need your help today."

* * *

**Finally I am back in track... I hope. Let me know what you think so far. I'll be fleshing out this story line (how Ali and the people around him react to his memory loss and the efforts made to reconcile or solve the issues revolving around it) for at least three more chapters. Anyways please leave me a review. Always happy to hear your thoughts. Thanks for sticking with me and the story this far. Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it has been over a month since my last upload. So I'll just save the important announcements at the end. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rows of bellowing peddlers and merchants, hoping catch the attention of each individual passing by, littered Arendelle's cobble-stoned main plaza. Navigating through the rush of afternoon shoppers, Prince Ali scrambled after Princess Anna in the Arendelle Open Market. Unlike the elusive princess who slithered pass with ease, the Persian prince struggled to navigate through. Soon Ali lost sight of Anna as he found himself trapped shoulder to shoulder amidst the bustling crowd, causing him to force his way in an attempt to squeeze by people. He then released a sigh of relief when he eventually squirmed and escaped into a small clearing. After regaining his composure, the prince began searching for the red-headed princess who abandoned him at the mercy of the congested marketplace.

While he glanced around, Prince Ali realized how this moment perfectly summed up his time with the princess. All morning long he hopelessly floated along and frantically attempted to follow her erratic pace; Princess Anna dragged him around the kingdom like an overly zealous young girl proudly showing off her new doll to every person she met. The Princess of Arendelle was every bit how the former John Doe had expected – bubbly, energetic, outgoing, determined, and clumsy. He figured her the innocent and gullible type who eagerly awaited each day, and earnestly tackled every venture with abundant exuberance. Ever since he met her, the Persian prince thought the princess an open book, constantly wearing her heart on her sleeves, very unlike her mysterious sister. While he found the queen's aloofness and guarded personality alluring and compelling like a perplexing yet intriguing puzzle, Ali thought the princess fascinating in an adorable and dorky fashion. For this reason, he related to Anna immediately. It seemed he discovered an equally mischievous female version of himself, or perhaps more like a precocious little sister. Thus, as soon as they exited the castle, Prince Ali wondered what Princess Anna had in store for him.

But when the beaming princess finally announced their arrival at their destination earlier that morning, the Persian prince raised his brow at her out of shock and curiosity. Merely shrugging off his confused stares, Princess Anna ushered him inside the orphanage as she questioned, "So I heard you were a cook on board a ship. Is that true?" Dumbfounded the former John Doe simply nodded his head in response, and briefly explained his short tenure as a sous chef in Captain Morgan's crew. The princess beamed and exclaimed, "Great! Please help out the others in the kitchen. I would join you, but… I am kind of forbidden. Last time, I nearly burnt the place down. So yeah… But thankfully, you are here to replace me. If you need me, I'll be out here setting up the tables. Have fun!" The mischievous princess widely grinned and painfully gave his back an encouraging pat before leaving him alone with the nuns in charge of the establishment.

A small smile inched up at the corner of his lips as Prince Ali entered the kitchen to prep the beef stew for the orphans' lunch. He never expected Anna's request to end up being an act of charity. Just when the amnesiac prince believed he figured her out, the Princess of Arendelle easily proved his perception wrong, much like a certain blonde-haired queen who continued to intrigue and surprise him from the moment they met. While he tended the boiling cauldron, the amnesiac prince learned from the amicable nuns working alongside him about the princess's prolific philanthropy. One nun even expressed gratitude towards him as she related how Princess Anna credited him for inspiring her to participate in charitable activities. Bashfully the prince grinned before shifting his attention from the chatty religious sisters back to the simmering pot of beef stew.

Hiding his crestfallen expression, he grimly pondered how a gruff sailor like him could ever hope to emulate his noble old self. The pressure to maintain his supposed lustrous reputation weighed heavily while Captain Bjorg's words of advice repeated in his mind. Even without hearing the red-bearded guard's warning, the former John Doe immediately noted the warm receptions he received in Arendelle as peculiar. Unaccustomed to such kind treatment as he had long forsaken the hope that someone would recognize him and reveal bits about his past throughout his travels, he felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in Arendelle who had personally known the prince. They constantly approached him, and openly recounted their past encounters with his old self. Absentmindedly he nodded his head and weakly smiled, unsure how to act in those situations. Moreover, it made matters worse when he read about the old prince's fantastical escapades around the kingdom in the journey book and failed to replicate them. For instance, he found it impossible to, as his former self wrote down, _instinctively sense the heat of a scorched metal_ during a quick blacksmith lesson.

Wearily the former John Doe shook his head, ridding himself of his negative thoughts. Now was not the place and time for such things. So he doubled his efforts and concentrated on his search for the red-headed princess at the marketplace. Glancing pass the sea of vendors and customers, Ali soon spotted and discovered Anna in front of a fruit stand eagerly sampling slices of apples without a care. Swiftly he marched over next to the princess. He opened his mouth, intending to reprimand the princess, only to stagger back in surprise when Princess Anna suddenly spun around to face him and unceremoniously shoved a slice of apple inside his gaping mouth. Gleefully she proclaimed, "It taste great, right?! These apples would be perfect inside a baked pie. Or would something tart be more appropriate? Well, come on. Let me hear your opinion. You have more than proven yourself skilled and knowledgeable enough in this area. Between the two of us, you're the culinary expert."

Chewing before swallowing the piece of apple to clear his throat, Prince Ali then raised an incredulous brow at the excitable princess as he inquired, "Why are we here now? This should have been our first stop before visiting and feeding the…" His eyes widened in sudden realization. The baffled Persian prince exclaimed, "Wait, a minute… Were you testing me earlier?! I cannot believe you just wanted to see if I can actually cook up a decent meal." Acting sarcastically hurt, Ali continued, "Oh, you are breaking my heart. My wonderful image of you as a naive little girl is now tainted. As it turns out, I was dealing with a cleverly disguised wolf all along. Well, fest up, Princess. What exactly, in that crazy mind of yours, do you have planned for me? Did you even need my help in the first place?!" Nervously Princess Anna chuckled and rambled out an explanation while anxiously fidgeting with her fingers.

Sighing the prince listened to Anna prattled on. Her spontaneous and rapidly changing line of thought escaped him. He only managed to catch pieces of her confounding logic – something about wishing to make dinner for someone special despite the imposed cooking restrictions on her, and claiming the endeavor meaningless without personal careful touches. Thus, not long after she began talking, he instantly felt the need to swiftly interrupt her. Noting her relentless determination, Prince Ali correctly surmised that the princess would remained stubborn towards her cause. So the former John Doe agreed to help Princess Anna prepare her important guest an exquisite course meal. Together they ventured around the market as they composed the delectable dishes and purchased the necessary ingredients for the princess' dinner surprise.

* * *

"Sorry to disturb you, Queen Elsa. But awaiting in the parlor for you is Prince…" Before the Butler Kai even finished his sentence, Elsa quickly thanked him as she bolted out of her study and headed towards the castle parlor. Catching herself several times from nearly skipping down the hall in glee, the queen maintained her regal composure on her way to meet her special guest for afternoon tea. For over a month now, she spent some time getting reacquainted with Prince Ali. Eventually these little get-togethers ended up a regular part of her daily routine, and something she looked forward each day. This thankfully made possible by her scheming little sister. A small smile graced her face as she recalled the night when it all started.

"Whoa! Slow down, Anna. Just where are you taking me?!" Blindfolded Queen Elsa fell helplessly to her sister's mercy as the princess zealously led her around the castle for a surprise. Despite Anna's assuring words, the queen felt apprehensive about the entire affair as she distinguished a sly grin gracing her sister's face through the silk scarf wrapped around her head. Suddenly the wafting scent of blooming spring flowers mingling with the salty sea breeze assaulted her nostrils. Growing more curious, Elsa began theorizing what the surprise possibly could be. Her thoughts stopped when soft fingertips gently removed her blindfold. When her eyes flickered open, she found herself surrounded by a rainbow of newly blossoming tulips and noticed her sister gleefully smiling at her before giving her a wink and stepping aside.

Immediately Elsa gasped in surprise when she glimpsed at scene before her. Her eyes focused on the young man nervously standing with his hands behind his back beside a candle-lit dining table on the castle garden terrace overlooking the fjords. The bright red-orange glow of the setting sun outlined his figure while Prince Ali sheepishly beamed at her. His all-knowing signature smirk triumphantly presented itself, no doubt feeling quite proud of himself for eliciting a pleasantly shocked reaction from her. And the gleam in his eyes. Such a familiar gleam. His eyes shined brightly, like the prince of old, when they met hers, and they were as mesmerizing as before. Uncontrollably drawn in, Elsa slowly approached the prince and gradually closed the distance between them. But this beautiful illusion jarringly halted when Ali suddenly frowned and quickly dashed past her.

The queen allowed herself a moment to master her emotions and steel her composure before turning around to discover the baffled prince shouting after Anna's retreating back. Sharing in Prince Ali's exasperation, Elsa shook her head while she listened to her sister spew out jumbled up excuses over her shoulder as the princess further hastened her escape. When Anna finally disappeared out of sight, she heard Ali mutter out under his breath, "Seriously?! I cannot believe… To leave after making me cook her dinner… After persuading me to present the dishes in this…" With a disgusted look on his face, Prince Ali tugged the collar of his tailor fitted shirt loose as he continued ranting, "…this goddamn forsaken suffocating… And ridiculously dysfunctional suit! Just who walks out of a dinner they personally requested?! And so nonchalantly at that…"

For a long amusing minute, Elsa watched the Persian prince openly vent out his frustrations until he finally regained full awareness of his surroundings and instantly zipped his lips shut. He then bowed his head down and begged her to excuse his behavior. Dismissing his apology with a wave of her hand, the queen crossed her arms and raised a brow at him as she playfully teased, "I love my sister, quirks and all, but... while I have long learned to live with it… you, on the other hand… You do know that you don't have to follow along with Anna's crazy antics?! I thought it was impossible… even for someone who have lost his memories… for anyone to be hopelessly gullible enough and fall for my sister's childish games. But here stands before me, living proof… or should I say disproof of that theory." Unconsciously the corner of her lips inched into her characteristic smirk; the queen felt more at ease with something to divert her attention from the swirling vortex of perplexing thoughts and emotions bubbling underneath her collected facade.

But like the prince of old, the former John Doe caught her off guard when he flashed her a winning smile as he triumphantly strode next to her and slyly proclaimed, "Maybe, you're right. Or maybe…" Strolling past her and walking backwards heading towards the dining table with his signature smug grin still plastered on his face, the Persian prince casually stated, "Or maybe… I am exactly where I want to be." Swiftly Ali hopped on the garden terrace and immediately pulled out a chair. Beaming with confidence he proceeded, "If Her Majesty may kindly give me this honor and have a seat… I'd hate for all my efforts and this food to go to waste. Besides, I have been waiting for an opportunity to talk with you... For a chance to ask you some questions… Frankly, I am tired of reading about myself from my old self's point of view… I would much prefer to gain my own fresh perspective from the people acquainted with me in the past. And of course, it is just as important I learn about you, Queen Elsa."

Unable to think of a good excuse and refuse the prince, Elsa reluctantly yielded and graciously accepted the offered chair. Once seated, the queen mentally prepared herself for this inevitable conversation as she observed the cheerful prince position himself across the table from her. Although she knew not what to expect, Elsa understood that she must tread cautiously, choose her words carefully, and mind her actions warily. A part of her inwardly admitted reacting out of fear, fear from pain and rejection. So she reminded herself to remain cautious and not to fall into a false sense of security. This man before her remembered not their shared past together, a grave fact preventing her from completely disclosing the true nature of their relationship. As long as she vigilantly steered their talk away from such a subject, then dinner and the rest of the night should harmlessly pass her by.

Thus the queen calmly asked how the prince acquired his new-found culinary skills, spurring the former John Doe to exuberantly recount his time at sea. As she listened, for a brief second, she caught a glimmer of the old Prince Ali before her. Almost. Elsa noted some subtle differences between the current and past prince. Although both exhibited the same adventurous benevolent spirit, the old prince charmingly veiled his enthusiasm behind a refined noble disposition while the new prince openly and boldly expressed his passions unfiltered. She deduced the varying environment and circumstances – the former's isolated yet scrutinized palace life and the other's rambunctious uninhibited maritime lifestyle – the cause of this glaringly opposite characters. Still, moments like called to mind the good days of old. The prince's rambunctious energy and endearing quirks always managed to her warm her heart, making it difficult for her to persistently keep her guard up.

"Olaf… what happened to the chocolate cake? I thought you were bringing it over. Did you see it? The one I left on the kitchen counter…" Prince Ali's gentle voice dragged Elsa out of her musings and directed her attention to the duo conversing together across the dining table from her. Their stand-in waiter Olaf gave the prince a confused look. Then the snowman stared off deep in thought for a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded his head. Facial features brightening up, the snowman exclaimed, "Oh, yes! I found the cake. Thank you very much. It was very delicious. Just the right amount chocolaty goodness." Amusingly Queen Elsa watched an exasperated Ali combed his right hand through his hair as he explained to Olaf the cake was meant for her. Realization donning on him, the remorseful snowman faced her and attempted to atone for his mistake by returning the digested dessert.

Quickly Elsa stopped him, "It's alright, Olaf. You can keep the cake. Besides, I already quite full." Turning towards the Persian prince, she then declared, "Thank you for the delightful dinner, Prince Ali. Excuse me. I think it's time I retire to my room." The bottom of her heels clicked and echoed off the cobble-stoned path as she hastened her retreat. Now that dinner ended uneventfully without delving too deeply into their shared past, Elsa wished to remove herself from the situation as soon as possible and prevent further inquiry. She nearly managed to exit the gardens when a coarse firm hand grabbed her wrist and caused her to halt in her tracks. Mastering the dreadful trepidation racking her body and thoughts, Elsa steeled herself as she raised an inquisitive brow at their linked hands and then at Prince Ali's bold face.

"Wait, Elsa! I just wanted to… Thank you for humoring me with dinner tonight. I know you are a busy person. So I hope you had as much fun as I had. And if you don't mind, I would love to do this again. It doesn't have to be a fancy dinner or anything… Just a bit of your time is fine. You can say no if it makes you feel uncomfortable… I can tell you were a bit on edge during dinner. If I've crossed a line at all with all my prying, I'm sorry. It's just right now… You probably know more about me than I do. And I understand how this may all be strange to you. But do know that I will not dig any deeper if you tell me so. I promise. No questions asked. I won't force you, but… I really just want to get to know you better. At the very least, give me another chance to make you that chocolate cake… So what do you say?"

Sheepishly Prince Ali flashed his trademark grin as he stared deeply into her eyes and waited anxiously for her answer. Even after all this time, Elsa still found that bashful yet confident charm of his utterly irresistible. Roughly she pulled her hand out of his grip and immediately turned away to hide her reddening cheeks. As the queen strolled off, she coolly replied over her shoulder, "Three o'clock in the afternoon. Sharp. I have my daily tea breaks in the castle parlor." At her peripherals, she noticed the once deflated Persian prince rapidly straightening up in surprise, instantly bowing, and profusely thanking her.

Her hand clasping around the doorknob, Elsa sighed and shook her head when she recalled how the overly exuberant prince gleefully reacted to her response that night. When she disappeared around the corner, the queen quickly peeked around the wall to witness the prince cheerfully leaping and exuberantly shouting for joy. Then she watched as Prince Ali suddenly grabbed and swiftly tossed Olaf up in the air while he sincerely expressed his gratitude to the snowman for eating the cake. Finally she amusingly observed the pair, with one momentarily confused yet wished to share in the other's evident enthusiasm, dance around in celebration. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as Elsa allowed the memory of that night and subsequent afternoons after wash over her before she entered the castle parlor to greet the prince who effortlessly occupied her thoughts.

* * *

"Hello, Queen Elsa." The prince flashed her a small smile as he stood up and bowed in greeting. Mentally he noted the queen's shocked expression, which she quickly masked when she coolly strode and gracefully sat on the chair across from him. He found it strange to discover the blonde queen surprised to see him. But nonetheless, the prince felt ecstatic to witness a small crack in Elsa's guarded royal exterior for the first time ever. It appeared to him that his months' long effort to rightfully earn her trust and respectfully open herself up to him was slowly paying off. Courteously he poured the queen a cup of tea before sitting back down.

A long excruciating second passed between them as both quietly sipped their drinks. Finally Queen Elsa broke the silence as she set her tea cup down, leaned back against her seat, and crossed her legs with her hands gently resting on her knees, "Prince Grigor… I wished you would have told me about your arrival. I would have had prepared a more appropriate welcome for you. Anyways, how are you? Did you send my condolences to your Queen mother, your brothers, Prince… well, I suppose, it's King Henrik now… and the others? In all honestly, I had not expect you to return so soon after your father's funeral. You know, you can take as much time as you need to settle matters in the Southern Isles… Your duties as a diplomat here can wait… so why the sudden and unexpected return?"

Prince Grigor grinned at the queen's gracefully concealed tactful blunt frankness. As always straight to the point. Her no-nonsense business like composure was actually one of the finer points that immediately drew the prince to her. In all his foreign dealings, the queen had been the first royal dignitary to demonstrate such blatant honesty – a quality he utterly found refreshing and endearing – as she expressed her distrust of any prince from the Southern Isles, citing her experience with one and reminding him of his near impossible task to mend their kingdoms' relationship. Calmly Prince Grigor placed his tea cup down before responding, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty. The family is handling it all too well… Surprising no all-out war yet amidst the power vacuum…"

Nervously the prince of Southern Isles chuckled. Noting how his dry humor escaped Queen Elsa who raised an incredulous brow at him, he quickly sipped his tea and gruffly cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyways, Mother wishes to relay her gratitude for the wonderful bouquet of white tulips you have sent. We both know how much your kingdom treasures them. So, thank you for that. As for your kingdom's standings with ours… My brother, King Henrik, wishes to assure you that he intends to respectfully honor any agreement you have come to terms with our late father. He wants nothing more than to maintain our strong alliance…" Suddenly the queen interrupted him as she once reiterated her earlier question as Elsa explicitly explained that such news could have been shared via written message.

Noticing the queens restless attitude, Prince Grigor instantly sat up straight in his seat and promptly replied, "You're right, Elsa. Seeing as I am keeping you from a previously arranged appointment, I will be direct. The real reason I returned so soon is that I heard exciting and disturbing pieces of news. So tell me. Are the rumors true? You plan to announce your availability for courtship during your Birthday Ball and you intend to choose a suitor to marry? Also is Prince Ali truly back and without his memories? If so, then I hope you don't…" The sound of crackling porcelain caused Grigor to pause as he watched in horror as chunks of frozen tea and cup fragments shattered all over the floor. Alarmed the prince started to move only to stop when Queen Elsa raised a hand directed at him.

Frowning Prince Grigor compiled while he observed Elsa clean up the mess with a wave of her hand, sending a flurry of snowflakes to swiftly pick up and safely set the broken pieces aside on the other side of the coffee table. Then he witnessed the clearly upset queen plaster her icy mask on. Queen Elsa sternly demanded, "How did you find out?! Never mind. Don't answer. It doesn't matter how you know… But what of it? Even if I wish to entertain your questions… Is it really your business to find out? You can wait to affirm your suspicions like the others at the ball. If that is all, Prince Grigor, then you may excuse yourself and return to your kingdom, where you are surely needed by your family in this dire times."

Unnerved the prince instantly rose from his seat and firmly declared, "I'm sorry that I felt compelled to share my concern for you, Queen Elsa. Sorry that a part of me foolishly believed that after months working together to amend our kingdoms' relationship we have shared something a kin to a friendship. Forgive me. This friend of yours just wishes to advice you in choosing a suitable partner who will not only help you raise your kingdom's prominence, but will also stand by you and work hard to make your rule a successful one. You deserve a man who can be there for you no matter what. Not a selfish boy who mysteriously disappears to fulfill his childhood dreams of traveling around world and unapologetically causes you nothing, but heartache and pain while also bringing you trouble when he returns without his memories. You should choose someone better. Someone like…"

Rising up with such ferocity uncharacteristic of the regally composed queen he had come to know, Elsa bitingly retaliated, "Someone like who, Grigor?! Someone like you! Thank you very much for you unsolicited advice. But you best hold, your tongue. Do not act like you have him figured out. You do not know Prince Ali like I do. It is of no consequence to me, whether he has his memories or not. Besides, I have no doubt they will return in time. And as a friend, I expect you to respect my decisions. Unless… you no longer wish to be my friend. Is this your true intentions for coming here?"

Prince Grigor wearily sighed as he openly admitted, "You're right, Queen Elsa. That is my true intention. Indeed, I want to something more than a friendship between us. I deeply and genuinely care for you. These past year should be more than enough proof of my sincere feelings. I have been nothing but truthful and respectful to you. But that is besides my point. While I understand that Prince Ali may have been your first love, I earnestly hope that you are not helplessly blinded by it, and that you will be of sound mind when you make your final choice. Whether it is me or not, I only wish that you pick someone worthy of you. Someone who will be good for you and your kingdom."

* * *

**Hope you find it worth the long wait. Anyways, as always, let me know what you think with a review. Now for the previously mentioned announcements...**

**Since I decided to go aboard for medical school, which is starting in June/July, I will be putting this story in hiatus. I do not think I'll have much time to write once I begin med school. (But then again, I did a lot of my fast-pace writing during school with "Journey to the East". Still I do not want to make any false promises.) The good news is that I will work extremely hard to at least finish this story arc before I go back to school. This should take me at least 2 more chapters to wrap up. **

**In light of all this, I want to thank you guys for supporting my writing, especially those who have kept up with it from the start with "Journey to the East". I assure you I will not abandon this story. In my free time (or when med school is driving me crazy lol), I will continue writing TRS. A story like this, which has taken up an immense portion of my thoughts and efforts, will refuse to let me leave it alone. It just means that, unfortunately for those who have religiously kept up and fortunately for those who need to catch up, I will be even more slower with my updates. **

**But all the same, I hope you find them worth the wait in the end. Again, thank you so much. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for being patient. Here it is. Chapter 6. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You better go home. That's one too many already." Paul the barkeep casually polished a glass mug across the wooden counter from him. Thinking the advice peculiar as he arrived a mere few minutes ago at The Fiddler's Green with Prince Ali, Kristoff raised an incredulous brow at Paul. While the mountain man hardly frequented taverns and similar establishments, he proudly asserted, though perhaps not as strongly tolerant as the Persian prince, that he not possessed such a frail constitution for liquor. So Kristoff dismissed the balding bartender's concern. To further emphasize his point, he chugged down his pint of ale in one large gulp and asked for another. Seemingly unimpressed, Paul merely shrugged in reply, "Alright. But I am not cleaning up after him."

Glancing to his right, Kristoff observed a stoic Al fixated on the half-empty mug of ale cupped between his hands. For a long tensed minute, the Persian quietly stared at his drink. Suddenly the mountain man heard Prince Ali curse under his breath before he firmly gripped the mug's handle, swiftly guzzled his drink, and forcibly slammed the empty glass down. Grimacing and shaking his head, the prince yelped in a drunken slur, "Okay! Give me one… Hold on. This ain't how…" Kristoff reflexively flinched when Ali suddenly faced him. Glossy eyes scrutinized him as the Persian prince incoherently stuttered out, "This ain't how… right? He does… me does things... The old me… Bring fun… others share drinks. Here… Buy lots and lots. Pitchers full. I go and I find. We be merry with nice ale… of company."

Unceremoniously Prince Ali dropped a pouch of coins in his hands. Then Kristoff amusingly watched the former John Doe ungracefully stagger off to some random table and exuberantly introduced himself to the group. Immediately the men at the round table created space for the prince and gathered around as one of their compatriots prepared for an arm-wrestling match with Ali. Though it appeared the Persian prince held up his own for long solid minute, he eventually, given his unconditioned state, discovered his arm slammed down hard against the wooden surface. Defeated Prince Ali merely chuckled, "Alright. As promise. This round is on me." Cheerfully the prince then signaled towards him, and politely Kristoff compiled, bringing a pitcher of ale with him to the group. Thus their liquor drinking, fun-sporting competitive games, and merrily singing filled evening kicked off.

Boisterous inharmonious caroling faded, and utter silence and darkness greeted them as they exited the tavern. Hazy eyes seeking the faint glow of streets lamps to guide his path, Kristoff then securely adjusted his grip on the cargo over his left shoulder before slowly shuffling off towards the castle down the empty and dimly lit street. As he glanced over at the slumped figure at his side, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. While slightly sober than his companion, the mountain man struggled to drag the incapacitated Prince Ali back. Wishing he had heeded Paul the barkeep's advice sooner, he cursed his luck and grumbled, "If you cannot hold your liquor, then don't drink… Or at least, know your goddamn limit… And stop once you reached it. Even if it's one glass. Just why… Why force yourself?!" Exhausted Kristoff leaned against the bridge's rail to rest. He waited a quick while for a reply, but the drunk prince remained unresponsive.

Wearily shaking his head, Kristoff proceeded on his trek home with Ali leaning against his shoulder for support. As they crossed the castle's main gate, he heard the Persian prince mumbling something out under his breath. Curious the mountain man encouraged him to speak up and leaned closer to listen, only to whip his head back in surprise when Prince Ali unexpectedly shouted, "I MADE A MISTAKE! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE…" Quickly Kristoff placed a hand to cover the prince's mouth when the sounds of clanging metal and whispering men alarmed him. Hoping to avoid an embarrassing scene with the guards and a reprimanding lecture from the queen, he swiftly pulled Ali into the shadows and stealthily led the way to the stables. Thankfully the Persian prince appeared as keenly determined as him to escape detection, and so the two soon reached their destination without too much trouble.

Once he locked the barn door, Kristoff reached for a bag of carrots hanging on a wooden post. He strolled towards his best friend's stall and presented the orange vegetable to an eager Sven, who immediately chomped a chunk off. Securing a carrot of his own, the mountain man then tossed the bag inside the reindeer pen and leaned against the railing. While Sven promptly finished off the rest of the carrots behind him, Kristoff slowly munched on his as he quietly observed Prince Ali stumbling about before plopping down on top a pile of hay across from him. After a long while, the mountain man amusingly watched the Persian prince suddenly bolting to sit up straight and comically attempting in vain to shake off a straw of hay tangled among his locks of hair. Shoulders slumped Ali gave up on this endeavor and started to speak out loud.

"Goddamn it! Man god-like specimen… Piercing blue eyes. Wavy chestnut hair. Smooth creamy complexion. Strong chiseled chin. Perfectly well-groomed." Confused Kristoff raised an incredulous brow and asked for clarification, but the drunk prince continued to stare out blankly in a daze as he rambled on, "On my way… Talk to her… Questions to ask… Revelations to share… Feeling anxious… Excited… Scared… Find I the two sitting… Drinking tea… Chatting away… He in pristine white uniform… She ever radiant and graceful… Both elegantly poised… Majestic and noble-like… Picture Perfect… Low was I compared… Hand rough blister… Hair unruly scruff… No chance ran I… Hope only the past me… Become try I, but failed have… Cannot liquor drink… Though singing like he, yes! Excuse I borrow." Prince Ali suddenly darted out of pile of hay, swiftly snatched his lute hanging from its usually perch, and instantly barged out of the stable.

Helplessly Kristoff watched the prince escape. Due to his slightly liberated state, he failed to react on time, and only managed to scramble after the prince a few seconds later. So the mountain man aimlessly wandered around the castle grounds in search for Ali deep into the night. Resigned he nearly returned inside until his ears perked up at the sound of plucked strings. Locating the source, Kristoff strolled into the garden and glanced up to discover Prince Ali perched on the roof a couple stories above him. In a hushed tone, he urgently called out and sternly demanded the Persian prince to climb down. Unfortunately out of ear shot, the Persian prince ignored his pleas and continued tuning the instrument in his hands. Sighing the experienced mountain man closely surveyed the brick wall before carefully scaling up it. When Kristoff finally reached him, he watched Ali expertly strumming the lute and gently crooning out loud.

_Tell me that you turned down the man  
__Who asked for your hand  
__'Cause you're waiting for me  
__And I know, you're gonna be away a while  
__But I've got no plans at all to leave_

_And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?_

_All my senses come to life  
__While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
__Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
__'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find  
__Another place to let their hearts collide  
__Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
__'Cause you are the only one_

_Take my hand and my  
__Heart and soul, I will  
__Only have these eyes for you  
__And you know, everything changes but  
__We'll be strangers if we see this through  
__You could stay within these walls and bleed  
__Or just stay with me_

_Oh lord, now_

Forgetting his previous intention to berate him, Kristoff simply sat next to Prince Ali and quietly listened to him play. The mountain man immediately picked up on the raw emotions complexly layered and strongly conveyed in Ali's voice. Slowly he pieced together and worked out the reason behind the prince's odd behavior and cryptic words that night. As the song progressed, Kristoff soon found himself lulled into a calming trance. Blankly he gazed out into the fjord night scape before closing his eyes and allowing the song to carry him further away.

_I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost  
__I am so gone, so tell me the way home  
__I listen to sad songs, singing about love  
__And where it goes wrong_

_All my senses come to life  
__While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
__Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
__'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find  
__Another place to let their hearts collide  
__Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
__'Cause you are the only one_

Silence passed between them as the song's last note dissipated. At his peripherals, Kristoff observed the sullen prince who wearily sighed before facing him. With a small smile, Prince Ali handed the string instrument back to him and proclaimed, "Thank you, Kristoff, for lending me your lute. And for tonight in general, actually. You did not have to put up with my crazy antics tonight. But you did." For a moment, the Persian prince appeared lost in thought as he leaned back and propped himself up with his elbows. Then Ali pondered out loud, "Now that I think about it… Everyone in Arendelle have been very kind to me. Most especially you, Princess Anna, and… Queen Elsa… To a stranger like me, I find it hard to believe that someone could be so understanding, patient, and compassionate about my situation. No less someone as important as the Queen. After all this time… to this extent… why bother with such a bleak case… with a hopeless person like me?"

Shaking his head and crossing his arms, a baffled Kristoff exclaimed, "Seriously?! For you to ask such a blatantly obvious question… You know nothing, John Doe." At the mentioned of his old alias, the prince immediately tensed before sitting up straight. Ignoring Prince Ali's visibly agitated state, the mountain man argued, "You basically answered yourself just now. Think about it. Why would the Queen care so much about you? In the past two months since you met her… All those times you spent drinking tea and chatting together… How can you not notice anything?! There is no way someone can be this dense! The clues and hints are right there… What about your journey book? Have you finished reading it?"

Oddly Kristoff witnessed the former John Doe chuckle in response, "God, no! It is way too long. I do not share the same fondness for reading and writing as the old me. Besides, it feels a bit narcissistic of me to read about myself… As written by the past me." Prince Ali paused, stroking his chin in thought, before stating, "Though I do have some suspicions… There were a few entries I found intriguing. So I wanted to inquire Queen Elsa about them over tea… But I did not get the chance… I nearly interrupted a proposal from some prince… What was his name? Prince Georg… Prince Gorge… No… It was Prince Grigor! Yes, Prince Grigor of the Southern Isles. At first glance, I can tell… The prince seemed a bit up-tight… I do not particularly socialize well with pretentious people like him. He just appeared overly clean cut. It makes me wary… But it was more than that… He said some… disheartening truth… And so I left."

Curious the mountain man egged Prince Ali to elaborate on his story. Nervously the Persian prince combed his hair back as he related, "Well… He told her that… She should pick someone deserving to marry. Someone that will be a good match for her and the kingdom. Hearing him say that… Even though I reveled when the queen rejected him and wiped that smug grin off his face… I cannot help but agree with him. Because, despite the strange irrational misgivings I have about him… I hate how Prince Grigor is right… And I hate how this whole affair makes me so conflicted!"

Huffing in frustration, Prince Ali then paused for a moment to calm down before explaining, "I mean… Until now, I felt perfectly fine with the way things were progressing… But now… It is like there is an unreasonable weight suddenly constricting my chest… And a nagging voice in head relentlessly screaming at me to do something… I do not understand why I feel so pressured to act, and at the same time… I am at a lost… A piece of me believes I am somehow entitled… It unnerves me so. People are not possessions. And yet... there exists an undeniable compulsion for jealousy. What's more?! Twisted within all this confounding logic… Another part of me realizes… It matters not how… as that blasted journey book seems to imply… close Queen Elsa and I were in the past… An unrefined amnesiac… Especially one who…"

Growing ever more somber, Ali softly whispered, "The old me wronged the queen. He never should have… I never should have… It was a mistake. Me leaving… was a mistake. You can explain to me why, but I will never understand. Nor would I wish to. Whatever reason I may had at the time… Nothing can ever justify my actions… Not when she ends up hurt. Though she desperately tries to hide it, I plainly see it in her eyes. That twinkle of sadness constantly present every time we talk. It's maddening! I wish I can eradicate it with a snap of my fingers… Even though I am not sure how… Time and Pain. Cannot be reversed and taken back. Even still… In spite of this… Strangely I feel strongly obligated to… I guess set things straight between us. Make it right somehow. Whatever the hell that entails. So in that sense… As you said, Kristoff… I truly know nothing."

The Persian prince hollowly laughed, casually dismissing his words as nonsensical musings of a drunk. Meanwhile, Kristoff remained silent; a raging war ensued in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to reveal the truth to Ali, but that required disobeying the queen. Fretting over how the prince poorly reacted when they told him about his past, Elsa mandated an order of silence in order prevent such a mistake from happening again. Although he recognized the merit in letting the prince figure it out at his own pace and thus avoid spooking him, the whole situation utterly aggravated him. Especially when he knew telling Prince Ali would resolve all these misunderstandings.

Suddenly a flutter of movement snapped him out his contemplation. Kristoff observed the Persian prince yawn and stretch while relating his intention to return back inside. As Prince Ali clambered to stand up, he lost his footing, bonked his head, and slid off the tiled roof. Diving after him, the mountain man reached out to grab the prince, but failed to catch him in time. Carefully he crawled towards the roof edge and peeked below, expecting the worst. But instead of a grotesque and bloody scene, a flurry of snow rushed past his face and a pair of steel blue eyes pierced him in place.

Down below a herd of Elsa's miniscule snowmen, which she accidentally created once before when she caught a cold, hoisted the unconscious Persian prince off the snowy ground. Elsa's stern tone shifted his attention back to her, "Kristoff, there you are. I can take it from here. You should go to bed. If you require assistance coming down, then just jump. My little snow minions will catch you. We, Princess Anna and I, will speak to the two of you in the morning." With that said, Queen Elsa strolled inside the castle with half of her mini snow creatures carrying the passed out Prince Ali while the other half waited behind for him. As soon as the queen disappeared out of sight, Kristoff palmed his face and groaned; he was not looking forward to their conversation later.

* * *

Princess Anna silently observed her nervous sister and instantly frowned. A dusting of snow gently sprinkled over her head as the queen repeatedly rubbed her hands together while softly practicing her speech under muttered breaths. The last time she had seen Elsa so visibly yet subtly stressed was her coronation. No doubt her sister felt anxious about her anticipated announcement later tonight. But even still, the princess wanted Elsa to enjoy herself. Hooking her left arm around the queen's right, Anna playfully declared, "Relax Elsa. It's a party. Your birthday party. You should be having fun out there. And not frozen like some glorified living statue for all to behold. Although… those snowflake earrings I gave you do need a display… Never mind. Let's continue standing here and watch other people dance… And in general enjoy their time… Even more than the hosts are."

Acting as if the sarcasm escaped her – the coy glance and sly smirk betraying her icy façade – Elsa coolly retorted and firmly reminded the princess about the significance of tonight before returning her attention back to the sea of waltzing pairs and chatting bystanders. Presently the two stood side by side on the raised platform in the castle throne room with their party guests around them. It strangely felt like some kind of strange déjà vu, but this time, the princess hoped to avoid an awkward encounter with a plotting duke. Green eyes eagerly searching the crowd, Princess Anna beamed when she spotted Kristoff entering the ballroom with Ali behind him. Both appeared ever so dapper with the tailored suits she had specially ordered for this evening.

Turning to her left, Anna cheerfully noted the twinkle in Elsa's blue eyes as she, too, observed the two stroll in and linger outside the edge of the dance floor. The princess teasingly elbowed her sister and pointed an all-knowing look her way, causing the queen to redirect her line of gaze and feint disinterest. Exasperated Anna sighed at Elsa's stubbornness before she dragged her sister along while ignoring her not-so heartfelt protest. As they approached the gentlemen, Princess Anna caught a weary Kristoff stating, "For the last time… Ali, you look fine. Not a button or pin out of place." Despite the assurances, the Persian prince continued to fuss over his appearance. Wishing to prevent their discussion from escalating, Anna softly cough to interrupt and gain their attention. While she peeked her fiancée's cheek in greeting and wrapped her arms around him, the princess amusingly watched an intriguing interaction occurring.

"Queen Elsa. Happy Birthday. Sorry for showing up late to your party. Had a little trouble with my clothes. Umm… I hope I look presentable enough. And to your satisfaction." Nervous at first, Prince Ali clumsily raked his fingers through his slicked-backed jet black hair before swiftly straightening up in attention and rigidly positioned his hands behind his back. Oozing with confidence, the Persian prince flashed Elsa his trademark grin as he questioned, "I thought my invitation a bit odd. It instructed me to shower, trim my beard, and well… other strangely specific details as to how to properly groom myself for tonight's event. The whole thing really felt weird, but… nonetheless, I complied. Still… Do you always require such concise dress codes for all your guests, Your Majesty?"

Unfazed by the prince's jesting undertone, Elsa remained elegantly poised with her hands clasped in front and graciously replied, "No, Prince Ali. I'm not one to impose such silly demands. With that said, I also find this incident peculiar. If you would like, I can asked around. Perhaps it is merely a misprint, or… perhaps a snoopy little mouse swiped your invitation en route delivery." Her sister darted a pointed gaze her way, to which Anna sheepishly beamed and innocently shrugged in response. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, the queen then redirected her attention back to Ali and stated, "But if it is of any consolation… Kristoff is right. Your attire and the whole ensemble… This look… It suits you. Quite handsomely so. Your efforts are not wasted."

Then, much to her amusement, the princess observed Elsa engage in a playful banter with Prince Ali. Arms crossed in defiance, Elsa sternly declared, "Although… your appearance should be the least of your worries. After all… this is a ball. Tell me, Prince Ali. How's your dancing?" The seemingly casual inquiry spurred a spirited debate between them as the prince proudly bragged about his skills while her sister openly challenged he prove it. Soon the two shuffled their way to the dance floor together when Elsa dragged Ali behind her and exclaimed, "Just shut up and dance with me. We'll see if you are as good as you say you are." For a long minute, Princess Anna watched the pair go until Kristoff crossed her line of vision. Smiling she accepted his outreach hand and joined the others.

While they glided along to the rhythm, Kristoff softly whispered into her ear, "Suppose this is mission accomplished. I don't think those two will need any more prodding. Besides, it would not be good for us to intervene too much. If Elsa and Ali are truly meant to be, they will find their way to each other. So from now on… how about we focus on our upcoming nuptials? Frankly, progress have been stagnant lately… ever since we – more you, really, and me going along with it – decided to help those two reconnect. Although, I absolutely find it endearing that you wish to ensure your sister's happiness… I frankly think it is time we make our happy ending happen as well, and promptly set our wedding plan back on course." Princess Anna weakly nodded her head in agreement, gently leaned her forehead against his shoulder, and blissfully listened to his heartbeat.

Suddenly her serene moment with Kristoff abruptly ended when shocked gasps and hushed mutterings replaced light-hearted music. Curious Princess Anna pushed her way through the circling crowd. At the center, she witnessed Prince Grigor land squarely with his bottom on the ground before a charging Prince Ali roughly pulled him up by his shirt collar. Livid the red-faced Persian prince viciously shouted at Grigor's face, "How dare you talk about her in that way?! You fucking weasel! I ought to pummel your face bloody." With a raised clench fist, Prince Ali appeared ready to fulfill his promise until he noticed the sea of spectators, whispering and staring at him. Gruffly Ali shoved Grigor away and swiftly stormed out of the ballroom.

Then Anna watched Elsa emerge and attempt to pacify the startled crowd. Although duty-bound to remain with their guests, her wavering glances at the door clearly indicated her hidden desire to leave. Concerned Princess Anna approached her sister, encouraged her to chase after Ali, and assured her that she would take care of matters here. In response, Elsa gave her a grateful smile as she exited out into the hall. For a lingering second, Anna watched her sister's retreating back until a hoarse voice piped up, "Princess Anna, I request the opportunity to defend my honor. Even politicians have their own sense of pride. My image would be ruined if let someone who publically embarrassed like that get away with it." Standing behind her, Grigor sported a nasty bruise on his left cheek. Despite his disheveled appearance, Anna felt not a shred of sympathy for the prince from the Southern Isles.

Spinning around on her heels, the princess faced Prince Grigor and coldly retorted, "Very well. Feel free to openly repeat word for word what transpired between the two of you. Right here. Right now. I am awfully curious to know what exactly you said to merit such a volatile retaliation from Prince Ali. We, your peers, can then determine whether or not you deserved it." Sheepishly Grigor backed off, citing his stance for peace and wishing to prevent the situation from escalating. Although Princess Anna found his instant surrender peculiar, she decided to dismiss and ignore her misgivings about him. Besides, there were much more pressing issues for her to deal with.

After effectively resolving the predicament with Prince Grigor, Anna turned to address the crowd, "First of all… On behalf of my sister, Queen Elsa, thank you for celebrating this special occasion with us. With that said… Allow me to answer the very question that is surely in your minds. Many of you are here, because you may have heard about my sister's intention for courtship. Well, I am here to say… Those rumors are not true! What can I say?! Rumors are just that… Rumors. Even still, please do not think your trip a waste. I sincerely hope you all had a lovely time this evening. Once again, thank you for coming. But the party is over. I bid you all safe travels home."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took longer than expected. Had to deal with a few black outs. It's rainy season (well more like the American equivalent of hurricane season) where I am. Anyways, happy to finally get the chance to finish and upload this one. Let me know what you think of the chapter and story thus far with a review. Until next time :)**

**P.S. If you have not heard about it, I posted about my Music Story Challenge on both my profile and FB page. As you can probably tell by now, I get a lot of my inspiration and writing ideas from music. For instance, Ed Sheeran's "One" influenced the first half of this chapter. And another song at the latter half of the chapter, which I am purposely not mentioning so you guys can try to find out on your own. I present this challenge as an Easter egg hunt. Throughout my stories (so far "Journey to the East" and "Tangled Red Strings"), a lot of the scenes are directly or indirectly influenced by a song. Can you guess which ones? Feel free to send me your answers. Happy Hunting! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am so happy to present this new chapter to you after being in a hiatus for so long. Thanks for sticking with the story. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"You impulsive bastard!" Mounting frustrations surpassing threshold capacity for self-control and tolerance, Prince Ali unleashed a fury of curses as he barged through his bedroom door and berated himself for what transpired in the ballroom. No doubt it all would have ended much worse had he not swiftly removed himself from the situation and successfully reined in his emotions long enough to do so. But even still, as a guest, he should not have acted so irrationally. Although personally unapologetic for punching the Southern Isles ambassador, he fretted over the impending repercussion his actions would surely wrought for Queen Elsa and her kingdom. Sighing the exasperated Persian unconsciously raked his fingers through his hair while his mind promptly wandered back to when his perfectly wonderful night turned awfully sour.

"Would you relax already?" Noting a hint of weariness intermixed with amusement in her tone, Ali swiftly stopped his clumsy dancing and sheepishly grinned at Elsa who merely shook her head in response. It seemed he finally drained the queen of her patience with his awkward and horrible attempt at leading them through the waltz. But when her mesmerizing cerulean eyes captured his, they instead reflected utter kindness and complete understanding as Queen Elsa politely suggested, "If it helps… Someone once told me that… Dancing is an artistic form of expression. So just do what feel natural to you. Let the rhythm and music guide your movements. Close your eyes and block everything else out if you have to. Pretend that… right now, it is only you and me in the room."

Heeding her advice, Ali breathed in deeply and closed his eyes momentarily. He exhaled the tension out before flickering his eyelids open, interlacing his fingers with hers, and proceeding to assume the proper position. Then instantly the former John Doe, as though born gifted with such abilities, gracefully whisked the queen around the ballroom floor. With their gazes firmly locked onto each other, they glided and swiveled in perfect unison. Time nearly crawled still. And in that peculiar minute, the Persian prince grew distinctively aware yet completely oblivious all at once as the surrounding faded into nothingness and her stunning visage sprung into prominence. Everything about Elsa overwhelmed his senses. Her twinkling eyes hypnotized him. Her tender smile captivated him. Her mint perfume intoxicated him. Her gentle touch enraptured him. Gradually he felt himself slipping away until the abrupt end of the song jarred him out of his stupor.

Beads of sweat trickled down his brow and the sound of applause rang inside his ear. Breathing hard Ali glanced down to find an equally out of breath Elsa starring right back at him. He slowly pulled her up from her dipped and bent back position into an upright one, drawing the tips of their noses inches apart. Brown eyes remained transfix on blue ones until a hand on his shoulder caused the prince to break his gaze from the queen and to face the stranger. As if roughly slapped awake amidst a summer dream, the dumbfounded Persian prince stared at the curly red-headed gentleman in a brightly colored military uniform adorned with several medals. With a grin on his face, the smartly dressed red haired man inquired, "May if I cut in? I'd be honored to have the next dance with the Queen."

Quickly Ali untangled his fingers from Elsa's and instantly withdrew his hold around her. Wanting to remove himself from the embarrassing situation, the prince promptly bowed his head and rapidly strolled off the floor. He looked back over his shoulders just as the trill of the violin announced the next song. For a brief second, the former John Doe foolishly believed catching a sparkle of disappointment and longing in the queen's blue eyes before vehemently waving the ludicrous notion out of head. Although it felt so natural at the time, he thought it inconceivably uncanny for a once foul-mouthed sailor like him to flawlessly dance with a gorgeous blonde-haired queen. Snatching a goblet full of red wine from a wandering server, Ali emptied the stinging liquid into his mouth with a shaky hand as his muddled mind attempted to comprehend his surrealistic experience a moment ago.

"Oh what a lovely couple they make! I think he is the one… Yes… He is definitely perfect man for her to marry. Don't you agree?!" An annoying familiar voice perked up and disrupted his contemplation. Sending a peeved look at Prince Grigor next to him, the former John Doe set his goblet down and closed his fingers into a fist. He gritted his teeth and fought the urge to smack the cocky grin off the Southern Isles ambassador. But then Ali slowly sighed and gradually unclenched his fist. Not wanting to create a public scene and give Grigor the satisfaction of ruffling a reaction out of him, the Persian prince sternly crossed his arms and blankly stared ahead with his most indifferent expression.

Meanwhile Prince Grigor ignored the Persian and indicated towards Elsa's red-headed dancing partner, "That is Prince Harry of England. After his older brother, nephew, and niece… he is fourth in the line of succession to one of the most powerful and richest kingdom today… Someone close enough to garner influence over the English crown yet understand his place is far from it… Someone who lacks the ambition to rule… Someone who poses no threat to usurp or undermine her authority… The perfect tool to manipulate and take advantage… A strong political alliance with the prominent kingdom of England shall undoubtedly lengthen the longevity of her rein and surely bring prosperity to Arendelle. Yes, indeed… Prince Harry is the perfect marital match for Queen Elsa."

Ali stared at him dumbfounded as he listened to the Southern Isles ramble. Then the confused Persian prince hollowly laughed and openly challenged, "Am I hearing you right?! You really think that… that English prince is the one for Elsa? Not only that… you are fine with them… being together?! Sorry, but I call bullshit! I know how you obsessively chase after Elsa. And the way you leer… It's disgusting! So drop this supposed innocent act of yours… presenting yourself to be a selfless martyr. You are not fooling me. Not one bit. And if I can see passed your false mask… Then I am certain someone as perceptive as the queen will also. A pretentious prick like you will never have a place in her heart."

The once smirking Grigor frowned and grew silent. Suddenly his face contorted into seething anger as he retorted in a deep growl, "Yes, I am painfully aware that my marital chances with the queen are slim to none. Even so… that will keep me from expressing my devotion for her. And the best way I know how is to put my political skills and experience to good use… Push trade negotiations in her favor. Protect her from greedy and ambitious monarchs. Counsel her towards the right decisions. Prevent her from making the wrong ones… Everything in my power to ensure her reign be long and prosperous… Anyway that I can be of service to her... Get my hands dirty if need be… I am forever at her disposal."

Then the Southern Isles ambassador menacingly stepped towards Ali as he menacingly snarled, "That is the lengths I am willing to go for her. And someone as pathetic as you have the audacity to say I do not deserve to be with her?! While I am of actual use to Queen Elsa… You, on the other hand… What possible redeeming quality do you have to offer? From what I hear… You are a despicable free-loader who takes advantage of the queen's kind hospitality... who drinks without reserve and acts like a fool… who contributes nothing significant… Honestly, I cannot for the life of me understand what she sees in you! Of what benefit are you to her?! Why would she possibly keep around for this long? Unless…"

Eyes widening in awful delight and mouth lifting into a gleeful sneer as Prince Grigor exclaimed, "Of course! How can I have been so blind?! That standoffish and cold personality of hers certainly fooled me. But still… I should have known. After all, Queen Elsa is a woman… with womanly needs to satisfy… And if a simple scallywag who randomly sailed in from out of nowhere… If she is willing to have a gruff bumpkin like you then… there might be hope for me yet. So tell me you, lucky dog, you… How is the queen? Is she a screamer… Does she melt easy? She must be… So much pent up sexual frustrations dammed up behind that icy façade for hers... Those quiet type of whores tend to be…"

Prince Ali clenched his fist and pummeled a spot on the wall where he pictured Grigor's ugly mug to be as he belted out in a hellish growl, "Should have beat that ass senseless!" Ignoring the numbing pain radiating through his arm, he unleashed a few more punches in an attempt to alleviate his rage. The Persian prince eventually stopped and warily sighed. In a moment of eerie introspection, he briefly glanced down at his bloody hand, and then aimlessly glanced around the bedroom before his eyes sharply focused on a reflection of himself on the mirror. There, staring right back at him, stood a man he no longer recognized.

Dressed in fine brightly colored garments, he morphed into one of those despicable aristocrats he once criticized for their vanity. And yet the dripping blood from his hand and his disheveled appearance demonstrated that an unruly part of himself always remained. Despite his best efforts adjusting to his new life, he became nothing more than… A savage disguised in gold and silk. Repulsed by the false image before him, he felt an overwhelming queasiness settle in that propelled him to search for his old travel sack and to gather his personal belongings. As he packed the items away in a panicked fury, the former John Doe questioned why he allowed himself to transform so drastically and why he decided to stay in the castle for this long.

Suddenly a soft melodic voice swiftly halted the tumultuous waves of thoughts in his mind still, "What happened out there?! You left before…" Her voice trailed off as a flabbergasted Queen Elsa leaned back against the closed door with her left hand resting against the now frozen doorknob. Silently her shocked blue eyes implored him. Then a gust of glacial winds swept across the room when the queen closed the distance between them and pleaded, "Please… tell me this is not what I think… If this has anything to do with Prince Grigor… I will have him escorted out of the castle immediately… Just please… Talk to me… Let us calmly work it out before making any rash decisions… You know you can speak to me freely."

Caught paralyzed by her unexpected entrance, Prince Ali instantly felt guilt swell within and shamefully glanced away from her piercing stare. First in a hush whisper and then more progressively passionate, he despondently replied, "Sorry, Elsa… Clearly I… I don't belong here… To walk around with a fake smiling mask… To pretend to know why Egyptian silk is superior to Chinese ones… To act civil with someone you secretly despise to the core… If that is what it means to be of noble blood, then I don't care to be one. There is just no way someone like me, who is so irritably hotheaded, can keep such pretenses. Besides, the only reason that I lasted this long is that…"

A hollow laugh escaped his lips as he nervously raked his hand through his hair and wearily declared, "I really like you, Elsa… Not because some journal told me I do… Not because we have a history together… But because, in these past few months, I genuinely grew to adore you. The real you... A tea fanatic whose eyes light up whenever she discovers a new favorite blend… A bookworm who will forego sleep for a good novel… A loving sister who puts her family first and will protect them from harm no matter what… That's why I need to leave. I get it that you're a queen who must act in the best interest of her people and kingdom. But I cannot watch you waste your life away to marry someone for status. So go ahead and pick among your many suitors. I simply refuse to bear witness to such a disastrous union!"

Hastily throwing his pack over his shoulder, Ali briskly headed towards the door intending to stroll out but then Elsa softly uttered something under her breath that caused him to pause. A sly and gleeful grin tenderly graced her face as she gently repeated, "I choose you… Yes, it is true that, as queen, I have the opportunity to levee my marriage for power… But I am perfectly competent and skillful enough to lead my kingdom towards prosperity on my own. So rather than someone who presents an arbitrary political advantage… I want someone who I can enjoy life's simple pleasures with… Someone who I can openly share my frustrations and pitfalls without judgement… Someone who I can love and who can love me for me, not for my title… That's why… I want you and nobody else."

In that moment, an overwhelming surge of emotions captivated him as a pair of sparkling cerulean eyes directly gazed into his incredulous brown ones. Her tender glance and affectionate words utterly disarmed him. Unable to resist it much longer, Prince Ali completely gave in and finally acted upon a growing desire he had been suppressing since he met the blue eyed, blonde-haired queen. In one fluid motion, his backpack seamlessly slid off his shoulder as he swiftly cupped her chin in his free hand and immediately captured her lips with his. Desperately satiating an unquenchable hunger, they instinctively deepened the kiss while hands freely explored familiar yet uncharted territories. For the first time ever, the grateful Persian prince minded not and rejoiced in the fact that he was such an impulsive bastard.

* * *

Sweet chirping of birds outside and bright glowing of sunbeams roused an exhausted Elsa awake. Reluctant to leave the bed, she drew the blanket over her shoulder tighter as she rolled over onto her left side to avoid the light shining through the windows. Suddenly her forehead bumped into something softly firm, causing her eyes to shutter open and her muscles to tense. The shocked queen instantly retracted her head and quickly propped herself up with her elbow. Realization struck her while she glanced back and forth between the disarray of crumpled clothes littered around the disheveled room to the quietly snoring Persian sleeping sideways next to her. A content smile graced her face as Elsa eased back under the covers and curled up against Prince Ali's exposed back.

Last night was unexpected. And wild. Very much unlike their first night together, which had been tender and sweet. For compared to his timid and gentle self in the past, who constantly hesitated and persistently inquired about her well-being as if handling delicate china, the Persian demonstrated a fiercely passionate and utterly unreserved side of him the queen had never witnessed before. It felt as though she unleashed a once-caged animal celebrating in his new-found freedom. And his beastly energy completely overwhelmed her as the prince pleasantly surprised her in progressively more innovative and compelling ways. Nevertheless, she joyously reveled every second of their outlandish escapades as they unknowingly trashed the bedroom into its current disastrous state. No doubt she would have to secretly ask the servants to rehang a painting or two and to replace a broken vase they have knocked over in the process.

Shuffling movements snapped Elsa out of reveries as a half-awake Ali gradually flipped over to face her and groggily greeted, "Well… Good morning to you too, Majesty. Hope you enjoyed last night as much as I have." Somehow through heavy eyelids flickering open and close, the Persian managed to pull off an impressively telling playful smirk. As Prince Ali wrapped one arm around her shoulders and draped the other draped across her back, she rolled her eyes at him before she repositioned her head over his chest and rested her hand on his abdomen. For a blissful moment, she quietly relished in their closeness and simply listened to the soothing rhythm of his breathing with shut eyes.

After long while, Elsa off-handedly remarked, "This is nice… Last time, you left in rush before we had a chance to… I woke up that day to an empty bed… Wondering when I would see you again." Instantly she regretted her statements when she felt the Persian prince tense and tighten his hold over her. He then tersely declared his old self ignorant and foolish for missing out on the opportunity to cuddle with her the morning after. Despite his words, guilt still gnawed at the back of her mind for bringing up such a sensitive topic so she wiggled out of his embrace and lifted her head to directly face him. She opened her mouth intending to apologize until her eyes gravitated towards the ink marks on his chest.

Astounded Elsa traced the black lines with her fingertips while an amused Ali explained the origin of his tattoo, "Oh that! There's a story behind that… When I was still sailing with Captain Morgan, a particularly nasty storm relentlessly battered the ship with massive waves as tall as mountains all night long. We hopelessly stumbled back and forth across the deck… And mind you, they were some of the burliest men I have ever met… Yet the mighty sea swatted us around like flies. Needlessly to say, some of the crew began praying to their Gods. Believing it to be punishment after a promiscuous night at the brothel a night prior, they promised that if they survived they would remain faithful to their wives from then on. Sure enough, their prayers were answered a few minutes later when the sea finally calmed."

Hollowly chuckling the prince recounted, "As soon as we landed ashore, those men rushed to have tattoos of their loved ones done. That storm, though a funny coincidence, seriously turned the men around. Many of them took quite some time off to spend them with family. I suppose, in a round-about way, I was the same… After that night, I started thinking about leaving the ship and crew to learn about my past. Because, here I was clinging for my life against the ship's rails… Surrounded by chaos as the howling gale winds toppled the main mast… And yet the only thing at the forefront of my mind was this specifically peculiar image of a snowflake. The whole thing was truly bizarre… Anyways, I wanted to commemorate that night along with the crew so I had this snowflake inked on my chest… right above my heart like the others."

Tears of joy slowly welled up in her eyes as Elsa silently listened to the story for, unbeknownst to the amnesiac prince, it was non-other than her signature snowflake that Ali had permanently marked on his body with amazing accuracy down to the most miniscule detail. She continued to admire the tattoo until the Persian titled her chin up to face him. Noting the glimmer of concern and confusion in his eyes, the queen smiled reassuringly as she dabbed her eyes dry. Then she gave his hand a comforting squeeze as she began to explain the snowflake's significance only to be interrupted a few minutes later by a so familiar knock on the door. Immediately Elsa bolted sitting straight up on the bed and covered her mouth with her right hand while her left hushed a confounded prince.

"Ali?! Good morning… Are you awake? If not, then never mind… But if you are, do you happen to know where Elsa is? She's not in her room and… I know she came here to talk with you last night. By the way, are you alright? When you stormed off…" While Anna awkwardly rambled on, Elsa mimed to Ali not to reveal to her sister that she was in the room with him. When the prince goofily grinned in response, she urgently repeated her instructions and strongly emphasized how she wished not for her sister to discover them in this manner. She briefly relaxed when he eventually nodded in head only to instantly tense up again as Anna once again worryingly inquired Ali about her whereabouts.

Shaking her head at him, a trepid Elsa anxiously watched as Prince Ali coyly winked at her before replying to the princess, "No, Anna. I do not know where she is… she is certainly not here… Not at all in this room with me… But I can tell you that she was here last night and that she left after we talked. Sorry, I have not seen her since as I went straight to bed right away. Though I would not worry too much… Maybe she's gone on a morning stroll… Enjoying the view and discovering new sceneries… Maybe she's returned waiting for you at the breakfast table to tell you all about her little adventure… Regardless, I am sure she will show up sooner or later. And if she is not back by morning tea time, then we can form a search party."

Luckily Anna bought the prince's little charade as the princess openly agreed with him before bidding Ali farewell. When she finally heard her sister's footsteps disappear, Elsa nervously raked a hand through her hair and wearily sighed, "That was too close of a call. If Anna caught us in bed like this… Not sure I can handle her reaction… Much less explain to her whatever this is…" Her voice trailed off as it dawned onto her that, despite last night's events, they have not truly established nor defined the relationship. Anxiously Elsa wrapped her arms around herself while her mind swiftly played out various scenarios to figure out the best way to broch the subject. Then suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a pointed chin rest over left shoulder.

Softly Prince Ali whispered into her ear, "I love you, Elsa. I honestly do, but… I cannot marry you." Within span of less than a second, the queen experienced a whirlwind of emotions, first elated and then hurt. A sick knot in her stomach rooted deep as she buried the pain far down. After a moment of paralyzed shock, Elsa instinctively pushed away from Ali only to firmly stay in place when his strong arms ardently denied her escape. Hastily the Persian prince pleaded, "Wait! Let me finish. I cannot marry you, because… I do not feel I deserve to, at least not yet. So I want you to give me the chance to prove it to you and to myself. But most of all… I want to make sure that you are choosing to be with me… And not the ghost of me."

Stunned Elsa wordlessly turned around to glance directly at him as Ali gradually loosened his hold over her. Somberly he continued, "It has been over half a year since I lost my memories. And I doubt they will return anytime soon… probably not at all. This kills me to ask, but I do not want to give you any false sense of hope that the Prince Ali you once knew might return… So I need to know, Elsa. Is there is any part of you that only choose me, among your sea of suitors, because of the physical resemblance to my former self?" Her heart sank at the trepid glint in the Persian's eyes. Unconsciously her hands slowly caressed every inch of his face from the roots of his flowing dark straight hair to the sharp stubbles on his chin like a blind child learning braille for the first time.

"Perhaps at first, but now…" Sweetly Elsa flashed the prince a tender smile while she gently laid down her hands on top of his and proudly reaffirmed with a squeeze, "I hopelessly fell in love with the man you are deep down… A man with impeccable character… Yes, you are crass and highly opinionated… Hard-headed and hot-tempered… And you have the grace of a newborn fawn stumbling to keep upright. Even with etiquette lessons, it will take you a lifetime to master the basics… But nonetheless, I have long accepted and loved you for all your faults. For I know no other like you who can turn their weaknesses into strengths… Stubbornly fighting for what you strongly believe in… So grounded in personal values that nothing, most especially not the trappings of aristocratic lifestyle, steers your moral compass astray… Your heart of gold… that is why I love you."

Caught off guard when the prince suddenly peeked her cheek and beamingly grinned, "I love how you have so much faith in me, that I do not even have for myself. The current me needs a lot of work. I still have to come into terms with me of the past and the me now… Also not sure how I fit in with your world yet. But nevertheless, I can promise you this… I promise to stay and work hard every single day in order to become an honorable man truly deserving of your affections. For when we are both ready… I suppose I'm a bit traditional in this sense… But when the moment is right… It will be me asking you for your hand in marriage." Overwhelmed with unparalleled joy, Elsa merely nodded her head in response and tightly embraced Ali as hope swelled up deep inside her like never before.

* * *

**Hope you thought the chapter worth the wait :) Please leave me a review here or post on my FB page (whatever is easier for you). Anyways, medstudent life is pretty rough... almost did not think I would be able to keep my promise to post this month. With that said, I will not be able to update or even begin writing the next chapter until summer break. So make sure to periodically check my FB page for news. Until next time :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that... Had a difficult time with this chapter mainly because I was unsure which POV to use and disliked how the chapter was turning out... It took me awhile to just be content with what I had... Anyways I hope you find it worth the wait... Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Really, Sven! What was I supposed to do? I have no clue what kind of flowers to use for a floral arrangement. Much less the color combination to use. Besides, I would have been fine with whatever Anna picked." A warily Kristoff stomped his foot, crossed his arms in defiance, and gave his companion a quizzical look. When his friend merely rolled his eyes and sarcastically huffed at him, he wearily sighed in defeat and openly uttered in his best Sven voice, _"But Kristoff… It's yours and Anna's wedding. Aren't you suppose to plan it together? You can't just leave all the details up to Anna."_ And thus, all throughout their trek up the mountains, the ice harvester mindlessly bantered with his reindeer in this manner.

Lost in his own world, Kristoff failed to notice his surroundings until the sound of a broken twig alerted him to the approaching traveler. Swiftly spinning around, he discovered Ali leading a horse and wagon down the trail. The prince awkwardly scratched the back of his head and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry, I startled you. Did not mean to interrupt your monologue… err, conversation… or whatever it is you are having with Sven. I'll just go on ahead and leave you to it." With that said, the Persian nonchalantly continued on his way and purposely veered off the beaten path further up the mountain.

The baffled Sven and Kristoff watched the prince disappear deep into the forest before deciding to follow after him. Curiosity compelled them so as they speculated about the prince's destination. Eventually the pair emerged from the foliage into a flat clearing and bore witness to the picturesque view of a sparkling lake with a raging waterfall some distance away cascading down the cliff. A ring of evergreen trees tucked the secluded area away yet the tree line kept an unabstracted view of Arendelle and the fjords below. Kristoff instantly whistled in awe at the scenery before him while an eager Sven immediately pranced passed him and promptly proceeded to frolic about in the open water.

Shaking his head, the mountain man then left his reindeer friend to his own devices while he strolled down the lakeshore towards the occupied Prince Ali. As he drew closer, Kristoff discovered Ali struggling to unload some lumber off his wagon. Instinctively he offered assistance and grabbed the opposite end. The prince merely smiled at him in gratitude and quietly guided them several feet away from the shoreline towards a construction site of what Kristoff surmised to be a building of some sort. Letting the Persian lead, the ice harvester obediently set the piece of wood down and wordlessly retrieved the rest from the wagon. Silently the two men continued to toil as they arranged the lumber side by side on top of the established foundation.

Then Prince Ali unceremoniously handed him a hammer and frankly stated, "Here, take this. You sure look like you need to blow off some steam." Confounded Kristoff blinked in surprised and opened his mouth to protest, but the prince already wandered off to the other side and began securing the floor down. Sighing the reluctant ice harvester followed suit and raised the hammer above his head. Iron metals clashed as he drove the nail through a piece of plywood till a resounding thump echoed when hammerhead touched flat wooden surface. Working his way down the line, the mountain man soon found himself lost in his own thoughts as he vented out his frustrations with each forceful strike.

_Why am I doing this? Whatever we are building, Ali doesn't need it… He lives in the castle. Though I don't blame him… Even I sleep in my old mountain stable when I want to get away. Especially now with Bridezilla on the loose… Anna has a scrapbook of her dream wedding that she had since she was a little girl for crying out loud! At first I thought… Why not leave it up to her? I'm clueless about this kind of stuff... Still she pesters me for input, only to dismiss it a second later...Every particular detail needs to perfect, she says… Seriously, who cares who sits where for the reception?! I only really know about five other people… The guests are mostly foreigners the council demand she invite to maintain relations… Nobles worried about saving face and wishing to be there for no other reason than to be seen… Worse of all, the overwhelming stress is creating friction between us. Having too many petty arguments lately... Why bother marrying if we are becoming like this? Life was peaceful when it was just Sven and me…_

Suddenly a hand on his right shoulder snapped Kristoff out of his musing. He glanced up to discover Ali smiling at him as the prince plopped down next to him and exclaimed, "Let's take a break. I have lemonade and sandwiches." Grateful the mountain man accepted the food from the Persian's outreached hand. For a silent minute, the two quietly munched on their snacks until Prince Ali casually declared, "Not sure if you noticed this… But you do realize that you have a tendency to talk to yourself out loud? Even heard it over all that hammering earlier."

Cheeks burning red, the ice harvester awkwardly laughed in embarrassment and earnestly asked Ali, "Please keep what I said between us. It's just that… I know that Anna is under a lot of pressure… Not since her parents' has Arendelle had a royal wedding… But this whole wedding thing is driving me crazy… I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Kristoff trailed off; his thoughts riddled with hopeless uncertainty. Deep down he realized that it was not Anna's persistent nagging that peeved him, but rather his exasperation over his inability to alleviate the burden from the princess's shoulders. The solemn mountain man sighed and tried to push the pessimism away as he finished the rest of his sandwich and drink.

"No worries, Kristoff. This stays here with us. Besides, I understand where you are coming from… Beyond our instinct as men to protect and provide… When it comes to the person you love… You want to do everything you can for her… No doubt the royal sisters are strong independent women… And as a partner, you wish to support her… Thriving to become a better person worthy to do so... Thus I find it extremely annoying that even with all the trades and skills I picked up during my travels… I am useless when it comes to helping Elsa take on her responsibilities as queen…" Breaking him from his gloom, the ice harvester observed the Persian prince flashed him a comforting grin before standing up and dusting the dirt off his clothes.

With a self-assured huff, Ali continued, "Still I will stand by her and will do anything I can for her… Even if it's something as simple as getting her to crack a smile or two on difficult days…So, Kristoff, just be there for Anna no matter what… And if you ever find yourself doubting or raging over your situation… Feel free to come here and assist me with building this log cabin… Pour out your worries and anxieties. Leave it all behind with the nails and hammer… That way you can return to her with a big smile on your face." The mountain man nodded his head in agreement and thanked the prince who gave him a powerful yet encouraging slap on the back before walking off to finish his task. Feeling more at ease, Kristoff then too shifted his attention back to his work.

* * *

"Get it together, Lizzy! You're the Captain now. Don't lose face just because he's here." Glancing at her reflecting figure on the mirror, Elizabeth Morgan tucked her curly dirty blond hair behind her ears, tilted the brim to adjust her tricorne hat, and straightened out her white blouse. She then grabbed and slipped on her navy blue jacket before exiting through the bathroom door. Immediately the boisterous laughter of her crew filled her ears as they gorged on meats and chugged down pints of beer. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, the Captain surveyed the tavern full of her rowdy men celebrating another successful delivery. At the center of the rambunctious merriment stood her old friend John who passed around mugs of ale to the exuberant sailors. When their eyes suddenly locked, Elizabeth instinctively tensed for a moment while he teasingly smirked and playfully winked at her. Breaking their gaze, John then faced the others, lifted his glass, and began to sing.

_Of all the money that e'er I had  
__I've spent it in good company  
__And all the harm that e'er I've done  
__Alas it was to none but me  
__And all I've done for want of wit  
__To memory now I can't recall  
__So fill to me the parting glass  
__Good night and joy be with you all_

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
__They are sorry for my going away  
__And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
__They would wish me one more day to stay  
__But since it falls unto my lot  
__That I should rise and you should not  
__I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
__Good night and joy be with you all_

_A man may drink and not be drunk  
__A man may fight and not be slain  
__A man may court a pretty girl  
__And perhaps be welcomed back again  
__But since it has so ought to be  
__By a time to rise and a time to fall  
__Come fill to me the parting glass  
__Good night and joy be with you all  
__Good night and joy be with you all_

Elizabeth watched in fascination as John circled the room acknowledging each person with a handshake or a pat on the back all while crooning out the somber yet uplifting melody. When the final note faded away, John downed his drink and bid the men one last farewell. He then proceeded to walk towards her and signaled his readiness to leave with a tilt of his head. Before the two headed out the door, the men suddenly cheered them on in jest but she instantly silenced them as she sternly reminded that she expected them sober by tomorrow noon to start loading the new cargo unto the ship. Quickly shutting the door to shield herself from her crew's groans, she stepped out of the Fiddler's Green and into the chilly summer night with her old friend.

Together they strolled through the quiet and empty streets with nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing against cobbled stones. An uneasy stillness hovered between them until John broke out in an unexpected snicker, "Those stunned looks on the faces… You sure put them in their place, Liz. Oh man! And I thought you cracked a harsh whip when you were the First Mate…" Her lips curled into a small smile as his sudden outburst dissipated the tension and set her at ease. When she surprisingly bumped into him after the ship docked earlier that evening, she apprehensively anticipated him to be different. After all it had been a long while since they last saw each other. But it appeared that, other than gaining a better affinity for liquor, John remained the easy-going lighthearted goofball she met several months ago.

"Course I had to be strict… It's a miracle the ship stayed afloat after all these years… With a crew made of troublemakers like you… With your crazy antics always leading us to so many ridiculous situations… And with Father being far too lenient… Nearly lost my mind keeping you boys in line… Especially you… You proved to be the most handful. Do you remember that one time at Port-au-Prince? They mistook you for a pirate and I had to save your sorry bum… Though I don't blame them. You certainly look like the dastardly type." Playfully nudging him with her elbow, Elizabeth teasingly chided her old friend who sheepishly chuckled in response. The two openly reminisced about their wild adventures together in this fashion, laughing as they made their way to the pier.

Suddenly the tone of their conversation shifted when they arrived at her docked ship. From her peripheral vision, Elizabeth observed a tinge of sadness flicker across John's face at the sight of the vessel. After a moment of shared silence, her friend faced her and grinned, "Honestly, Liz… I cannot think of a better person to take over as Captain… No doubt your Father is proud of you… His soul can rest in peace, assured that you are continuing his legacy with honor." Taken aback, Elizabeth gritted her teeth and clenched her fists to rein back her emotions. Ever since her Father's untimely death at sea, she adopted a hardened persona and assumed the helm without much consideration. That steely facade she cultivated for months now slowly chipped away at his kind words.

With downcast eyes, Elizabeth grimly declared, "Father never wanted this life for me… The sea is notoriously ruthless… Sailing is a rough and unforgiving life… Still the ship is my home and the crew like family… I will do everything in my power to protect them. Even so… I'm afraid my feelings don't account for much… All I managed was to convince merchants to let us honor their contracts with Father in his place… But that only guarantees us one last job… The way things are now… I'm honestly at my wits end trying to drum up new business… It's just that… Nobody wants to hire a female captain… They say it's bad luck to have a woman on board, much less a ship commanded by one…"

The solemn Captain gasped in surprise when her friend pulled her out of her dark reveries with an abrupt hug. Melting into his arms, Elizabeth buried her head into his shoulders and allowed tears to fall as his whispers of sympathy and assurances soothed her. Eventually, though she wished to savor it a little longer, she calmed down, untangled herself from his embrace, and stepped back. Then, she gazed into John's eyes and mustered up the courage to ask, "I know you've just settled into your new life here, but that offer Father gave you still stands if you wish to take it. After all, he always thought of you as a son… Take over as Captain like he wanted you to… You don't have to do much. Just be the name and face of the ship… I'll handle all the contract negotiations behind the scenes as your First Mate... What do you say?"

Bewildered John stared at her with disbelief and stuttered out, "You can't be serious, Liz! The Captain only told me that as joke… He knew I would never take advantage and agree to the ridiculous condition that came with it… I think he truly just wanted to see you happy… Married and with a family of your own to continue the business… He only made that proposition because I happened to be the lone available bachelor at the time… Not to mention a terrible candidate for a groom, considering I didn't even know who I was or where I came from… Besides, wouldn't you rather be with someone else?" Undeterred Elizabeth reaffirmed her stance and emphasized her willingness to do everything to save the ship. She watched her flustered friend staggered back confused at first until realization dawned on him as he shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry, Liz… Believe me I sincerely want to help you in any way I can. I owe you and the Captain that much… But you and I are exactly right where we belong… You in your Father's ship manning as the new captain and I here in Arendelle trying to recover my lost memories." Then John flashed her a coy smirk, which caught her off guard, as her friend exclaimed, "Lucky for you… It just so happens that I was a prince in my past life… And that I also happen to know the Queen very well… If there is anyone who can solve your predicament, then I'm sure she can… Actually, even if you don't intend to procure a royal benefactor… I still want you to meet… By God, Liz… You need to meet her… I swear you will never met anyone like her…"

Immediately the female captain observed her friend's expression brighten as he continued to gush over the Queen. It seemed so strange for her to see John so loved struck; hard to believe that this was the same man who innocently broke so many young maiden's heart without much thought at every port their ship docked. Unable to listen to another word about how wonderful this queen was, Elizabeth swiftly interjected, "Alright! I'll meet your Queen Elsa… As soon as we finish this last job, I'll have you introduce us… But don't hold your breath… I'll see for myself if she is someone we can work with." Then, feeling a bit salty about her old shipmate's outright rejection earlier, she haughtily added before boarding her ship, "Go home, Prince Ali. Your queen is waiting for you."

* * *

**Again sorry for taking so long... Had to go though so many edits cuz I realize that I tend to make the dialogue into rants so hopefully it sounds more natural and not preachy lol... Anyways hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Gonna work on the next chapter so check my fb page for updates... Until next time :)**

**P.S. The song is Ed Sheeran's version of "The Parting Glass". Also Captain Elizabeth Morgan's looks is based on Ruby Heart from the Marvel vs. Capcom series for you gamers out there ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay but hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Fragmented moonbeams filtering through the castle's stained windows illuminated the hallway as Princess Anna strolled down the hall with her right arm stretched above her head while her left hand stifled a yawn. Distant chimes of the clock tower signaled midnight when she rounded the corner and discovered a sliver of light slipping through under the door of the Queen's study. Curious she peeked inside to surprisingly find her sister still awake and reading at her desk. Although it seemed Elsa took no notice of her, the red-headed princess began to sneak pass quietly on her tippy-toes, wishing not to disturb her sister. But just as soon as her pointed foot gently touched the carpet, she instantly seized up tight when the queen unexpectedly called after her. Embarrassed Anna shyly peeked inside before entering the study with a sheepish grin and asking, "Oh! Hi there, Elsa. Why are you still awake?"

Only two dim lamps and a crackling fireplace lit the room yet bright enough for Princess Anna to locate Elsa sitting behind a cluttered desk of book stacks and rolled parchments. Exhaustion was clearly written on the queen's face, though it appeared not tired enough for Anna to avoid detection. Shutting the door behind her, the young princess slowly shuffled closer towards the queen with small trepid steps. All the while she watched her sister closed her book, set it down, and raised an incredulous brow at her. With her arms crossed, Elsa casually leaned back on her chair and coolly responded, "I should ask the same of you. While it's normal for a queen to work this late… I wonder, my dear little sister, what may possibly keep a princess from her beauty sleep?"

Based on Elsa's sarcastic tone and coy smirk alone, Anna deducted her older sister knew the exact answer to her own question. And yet she attempted to feign innocence as she blurted out the first excuse to pop up inside her head. "Well… I was hungry and wanted a late-night snack. Yup, that's it. No other particular reason why I am still awake." Instinctively the red-headed princess let out a nervous chuckle and began to fidget with her fingers under the blue-eyed queen's all-knowing and piercing stare. Her sister clearly was not buying it. But Anna firmly stood her ground nonetheless as she proceeded to describe in detail her supposed meal. After a long anxious minute, to which felt like decades for the princess, Elsa broke her gaze as she slumped her shoulders and shook her head in disbelief.

"I do not wish to sound patronizing but… Please understand that you are in a delicate situation. These castle walls have eyes, and if the wrong person caught you wandering the halls at this hour… It bodes badly for both you and me should tasteless rumors start circulating. So, for now… Take caution, Anna. Refrain from your midnight snacking… At least till after your wedding day. Then you and Kristoff can have all the snacks you want and as late as you want." The queen's mischievous and teasing wink betrayed her strict and reprimanding disposition. Despite inwardly cringing at her sister's contradicting behavior, Anna merely smiled and simply nodded her head in agreement. After all, it was Elsa's strange way of handling royal duties with familial relationships, a tricky balance the princess herself still struggled with.

Regardless, Anna strongly opposed discussing such a topic any further with neither her queen nor her sister, so the red-haired princess quickly changed the subject, "Anyways… what are you working on? If it's important, then maybe I should…" A silent interjection from Elsa derailed the princess's chance to retreat as the queen shoved the book she was reading earlier towards her. Dumbfounded Anna accepted the hardback wordlessly from her sister's outreached hand and flipped it open to a random page. Then she swiftly perused the text and surprisingly discovered a chronology of Arendelle's past monarchs along with a short summary of accomplishments during their reign. Confused by Elsa's reading selection, the red-haired princess questioned, "Umm… I don't get it. Did you want your name here too?"

A despondent sigh escaped the queen's lips as she replied, "No… Just doing some research." Stretching her arms above her head while stifling a yawn, a tired Elsa then muttered out loud, "Anna, have you ever wondered why Father knew about the rock trolls and where exactly they lived? As for me, I just found it odd. So, when Grand Pabbie revealed a connection with their clan and Queen Arnbjørg… I've spent the last few months scouring the library and royal archives for more information about her to no avail. Nothing about her life and legacy… Not even a portrait! And I have searched everywhere… I've tried looking for personal items like journals, hand-written notes, or keepsakes… Even a birth or marriage certificate. Still nothing. The only thing I learned was that she founded the kingdom and her only relation was her son who became the first king of Arendelle."

Curious the emerald-eyed princess immediately flipped through the book in her hand and searched for Queen Arnbjørg. When she finally located the page, she simply discovered the words "Founder and Mother" listed under the name, just as her sister explained. Unconvinced Anna proceeded to peruse a different document off the queen's desk and then another when she failed to procure any pertinent details about her ancestor's life. Believing the lack of records peculiar, the determined princess soon found herself engrossed with solving this perplexing mystery as she joined the queen in scouring the texts for clues. The two royal sisters continued with their research further into the night until an unexpected loud snort-like sound interrupted their concentration. Startled Anna instantly tensed while an amused Elsa merely snickered, "Relax, Anna. It's just Ali. I told him to head off to bed, but he insisted on helping me. And well… as you can see, he wasn't much of assistance."

Following the source of the noise, the red-headed princess discerned the snoring Persian sprawled out across the couch on the opposite side of the room with an open book dangling from his fingertips. She observed the prince thrashed about and mumbled in his sleep only to be jolted awake when he slipped off the cushions, crashed onto the floor, and squealed out in fright. All the while, Anna sent the queen bemused side-ways glances before the two burst out in uncontrollable giggles. When they managed to calm down enough, Elsa then suggested they call it a night. Nodding in agreement, the princess trailed after her sister to assist the sleepy Ali up and off the ground. As the trio slowly proceeded to exit, the butler Kai suddenly entered the study alarmed, "Queen Elsa, it's an emergency!"

* * *

The noxious ashes assaulted his nostrils, the terrified shrieks punctured his eardrums, and the scorching heat pricked his skin. At the distance, Queen Elsa struggled to subdue the blaze while Anna and Kristoff shepherded victims to the safety of the castle. Blankly staring out in a petrified daze, Prince Ali mentally willed himself to wake from this horrifying sleep. For the past three weeks, the same hellish dream had been mercilessly clawing its way to his consciousness night after night and relentlessly preventing any semblance of a peaceful rest. And though Elsa's comforting presence lulled him asleep, it appeared not enough to keep these persistent nightmares at bay. Shutting his eyes tight, the Persian hoped to find himself back in the study with the queen reading at her desk, but when he opened them, the dreadful scene before him remained unchanged. Paralyzing realization seeped deep inside his bones; his sleeping horror transformed into reality.

"Please, Sir… Save my brother!" A desperate plea snapped Ali out from his dark revelation. He glanced over to discover a young woman with celestial blue eyes and dirty-blond hair in a once white dress now covered with soot. Roughly she tugged at his sleeves and pointed across the street towards a burning herbal shop. The sternness and urgency in her piercing gaze proved difficult for the prince to refuse, and so he flashed the blond girl the most reassuring smile he could possibly muster. Staring back at the inferno consuming the building before him, Ali nervously swallowed a lump in his throat and vehemently batted away resurging images of his eerily foreboding nightmare before blindly rushing inside. With a raised arm cautiously shielding his face from the blaze, he stumbled haphazardly through the maze of thick heavy smoke and cluttered fallen debris as he fervently called out for the girl's missing brother.

After navigating as much of the store as possible, the Persian prince nearly gave up until his ears briefly discerned thumping footsteps. Whipping his head around, Ali frantically searched for any signs of life but unfortunately discovered nothing, save for the intense fire surrounding him. In that instant, sudden trepidation burrowed deep within him as the terrorizing actualization of his nightmare resurfaced once more. His vision gradually faded into darkness. His lungs desperately gasped for air. His mind singularly fixated on the raging blaze numbing his senses. For a moment, the prince remained paralyzed in fear until, with forceful fortitude, he managed to muster the wits and strength to fight back. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, he puffed his chest and shouted, "Alright, that's enough! Real or not, I'm sick and tired of playing this damn game… Show yourself! I've got a bone to pick with you."

At first an eerie stillness pervaded, but then a growing shadow emerged from the flickering flames slowly shaping into a dark hooded silhouette of a man. Though his face utterly indistinguishable, the demonic figure sported the same menacing grin and glowing red eyes that plagued the prince for nights. Meanwhile, Ali waited in restless anticipation. For whenever the shadowed man raised his glowing arm, the prince always found himself immobilized and rendered helpless as he watched the demon razed villages to the ground and incinerate people into ash with a horrific gleeful smirk. Determined to prevent that scenario from repeating, the Persian instinctively growled and swiftly charged the moment the dark hooded man materialized. Winding his right arm back, he then swung hard with the intent pulverize him into bits. But when his fist stuck solid, Prince Ali screeched out in pain and crumbled down onto his knees. Mortified he glanced down at his hand to discover shards of broken glass piercing flesh and blood dripping onto wooden floor boards.

Then the frantic Persian quickly looked around and fortunately recognized no traces of the shadowed man. Steadying his breath, he allowed himself a moment of reprieve to regain back his composure as he stared back and forth between the shattered mirror at his feet and his bleeding hand in disbelief. A hollow chuckle escaped his lips when the prince contemplated out loud, "A delusion? And damn does it hurt! Only an impulsive idiot like me would fall for that. Ah, get it together! I rushed in here to…" Remembering his original purpose, Ali instantly palmed his face and immediately began his search for the missing brother once more. While he surveyed the area, the prince noted the shop's deteriorating state and thought he best hurry before the roof caved in.

Suddenly, at his peripherals, Prince Ali caught a glimpse of a dark moving figure. Scrambling after the person, he followed him through the door and into the back alley, only to stop dead in his trail. A shiver traveled down his spine when he watched the distant silhouette raise his arm, toss a fiery ball aside, and set the neighboring houses on fire. Snarling the Persian steeled his nerves and proceeded to pursue the arsonist who continued to light buildings ablaze while zigzagging down the cobbled stoned streets in distasteful mirth. With a persistent obstinacy, he chased the culprit through the clusters of houses and shops and then pass the town border into the forest and up the mountain side.

Eventually the prince managed to corner him on top a hanging cliff overlooking the fjords just as a sliver of red-orange light peeked above the watery horizon. Under the soft glow of the rising sun, the two found themselves face to face in an uncomfortable standstill. Huffing to catch his breath, Ali cautiously observed the arsonist in silence, hoping to anticipate the man's next move. Unfortunately, his tan hooded cloak concealed much of his face and body. Even so, given his positional advantage, the prince triumphantly exclaimed, "There's nowhere else for you to run. Give up and come with me… Better that I turn you in than let Queen Elsa handle it… I wouldn't be surprise if she freezes you on the spot, especially after the way you destroyed so much of her kingdom."

Undeterred by the warning, the hooded man merely flashed the Persian a taunting smile as he openly declared, "The Snow Queen doesn't scare me. There's nothing she can do that can hurt me. Besides… it is you who should be worried." Suddenly the arsonist bellowed out an ominous laugh. Growing more disturbingly maniacal, he further explained, "I don't know how you kept yourself hidden for this long… So imagine my surprise when I suddenly sensed your presence three weeks ago, and now that I know you of your existence… There can only be one… But this time I'll be in control. Hope you enjoyed your time here in Arendelle with the queen, because I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

All at once crippling trepidation and dreaded realization shook the Persian prince down to the core. He had never considered the nightmares these past nights as premonitions. But as he stared upon the sinister gaze of the hooded man before him, he could not help but drew resemblance to the demonic figure who invaded his sleep. Cursing under his breath, Ali scolded himself for being damn stubborn to believe things would work out somehow instead of seeking Elsa for counsel regarding his strange dreams. Still, as much as he wished to go back in time and remedy his foolishness, he understood how pointless such thoughts were. Thus, he decided to embrace his bullheadedness and hoped to worm his way out of this predicament. Attempting to defuse the tension, he casually stated, "Look, I don't know who you are. I lost all my memories some time ago. Not sure what you had against the old me, but let me make it up to you now."

Nervously Prince Ali in baited anticipation for the hooded man's response as he carefully observed his every movement. He noted a bit of confusion mixed with delight in the body language alone as the bewildered arsonist exclaimed, "So you know nothing of the incident seven months ago, and how your stupid optimism got us here in the first place?! But then again… I see... It all makes sense… Like a missing puzzle piece… This just means I have most of the memories and better control over fire… After all, I am you and you are me…" Reeling back in shock, the Persian instantly tensed as the mysteriously man slowly reached up to grasp the helm of his hood and reveal his face. There stood, under the illuminating shimmer of the morning light, a man with similar long dark hair, brown eyes, and scruffy beard. Save for the twisted smirk he sported and the pretentious manner he carried himself, it was as though the prince was gazing at a perfect mirror reflection of himself.

* * *

**Here we go. The beginning of the end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It marks off the point of the story where more fantasy like elements are explored. Anyways, thank you so much for being patient and sticking with the story. Make sure to check my facebook page for updates and news. As always, I would love to hear from you so please leave a review. Until next time :)**


End file.
